


Heart of Metal

by WeDemBoiz (orphan_account)



Series: The End of WeDemBoiz [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Sonic, Book 2/3, Demon Metal Sonic, M/M, The End of WeDemBoiz, This is written as a play, You will cry or your money back guranteed!, metonic, oof my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeDemBoiz
Summary: This a Metonic play-written tragedy, told in four acts.
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: The End of WeDemBoiz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816420
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Act 1, Scene 1

Narrator: Once up a time, many years ago were two factions. Balancing each other out for eons and eons, was the heavenly angel faction. Known for blessing the people of Mobius with a good harvest, weather, and healthy children. 

Narrator: They were worshipped by the mobian people, with temples dedicated to their gods. In exchange, the gods did their jobs of assisting and protecting the mobian people. 

Narrator: On the other side of the same coin, was the demon faction. Known for causing natural disasters, volcanic eruptions, and causing mayhem on Mobius. The natives were afraid of them and never trod on their territories. 

Narrator: In exchange it seems, the demon faction did not overstep their boundaries for possible fear of retaliation from the angel faction. 

Narrator: Fate, however, had different thoughts for the two factions. As trouble began to brew in the heavenly land of the sky... 

Guard #1: Sir Sonic! You know it is forbidden to go down to Mobius without a bodyguard! 

Sonic: I told you, I’m going by myself and that’s final! I can take care of myself! 

Guard #2: Sir Sonic, we can not perish as your shields should you encounter demonic forces! Please allow one of us to accompany you on your visit to the middle realm! 

Sonic: *Sighing heavily, clearly frustrated* Alright, alright then! I will allow one of you to accompany me then. 

Guard #1: Thank you Sir Sonic, your father would be pleased to hear that you’re safe on your journey to Mobius. 

Sonic: Ehh whatever. My father worries too much about me seriously! 

Jules: Is it wrong for me to care for my son? 

Sonic: *Turns around* Father! 

Guard #1 & Guard #2: Your highness! *they bow quickly* 

Jules: Please rise men, and lift your heads. 

Guards #1 & Guard #2: *Standing up quickly* Sir! 

Jules: *Shifting his gaze back onto Sonic* Son, you can’t keep acting like this. You’ll be turning old enough to marry soon, I need you to please act your age. 

Sonic: *Folding his arms* Father, I do not require anyone to watch over me while I visit Mobius. I am well suited to fend for myself. 

Jules: *Sighing* This is the end of the discussion, Sonic. *He faces the guards* Which one of you will be accompanying my son? 

Guard #1: That would be me, your excellency! 

Jules: I entrust that you will do your job in an acceptable manner. Protect my son with your life! 

Guard #1: Of course your highness! I will do everything to protect Sir Sonic! 

Jules: Very well then. I must return to some of my duties, both of you be cautious on Mobius. I will speak to you later Sonic, I hope you are back by dinner time. Good day to you both. 

Jules: *Turns and walks away, as Sonic still has his arms folded* 

Sonic: Tch! *He turns in the opposite direction to his father, and begins to walk briskly away* 

Guard #1: H-Hey! *He runs to catch up with Sonic* 

*They both leave the massive white castle and on their way out, they pass through the halls which are adorned with blooming flowers, stained glass windows allowing plenty of light inside the castle, paintings of angels and statues of knights* 

Sonic: *Leaps into the air happily as he hovers using his crisp white wings* 

Sonic: Finally some fresh air! My wings needed some room too! I can’t wait to see the people and eat some food that isn’t lean or calorie-reduced! 

Guard #1: I take it that you fancy Mobius over heaven? 

Sonic: Mobius has better chili dogs, can’t argue with that! I can’t wait! 

*Sonic flies away quickly, as his guard struggles to keep with his immense speed* 

*As they fly down to Mobius, they are seen passing white buildings of class, and people flying around. White and gold as far as the eye can see, and children jumping on soft clouds* 

Sonic: Woo hoo hoo! Yeah! This is what I’m talking about! Flying is the best! 

*Sonic and his guard exit the golden gates of heaven which magically open and close once they pass* 

Guard #1: Is that... Mobius? 

*Below the sea of clouds is a giant island with a massive ocean around it, and birds flying past them* 

Sonic: Mobius! How I missed you! *He dives down into a forested area, as he flaps his wings more slowly and he touches the ground* Mwah! Sweet ground! 

Guard #1: Where would you like to go first Sir Sonic? 

Sonic: Hmm... I heard that my father established a garden here for the people to enjoy as well! It sounds like a sweet place to take a nap after I stuff myself with great tasting chili dogs! 

Sonic: This reminds me! I gotta go take a leak! Do you mind waiting here for me? 

Guard #1: Of course Sir Sonic. I will wait for you by that tree over there. *He points to a large tree and walks over there* 

Sonic: Thanks! I’ll be quick, so don’t worry! 

Sonic: *Thinking to himself and trying to hide his smile* Sucker! 

*Walking behind a rock, and laughing softly. Sonic peers out of the rock for a brief moment as the guard is leaning against the tree and yawns. The angelic hedgehog tiptoes quickly away further into the woods, as he begins to run* 

Sonic: Bout’ time I shook him off! I’m not a little kid that needs babysitting you know! *He chuckles as he jumps over rocks, runs on top of fallen trees and weaves past bushes* 

Sonic: Now that I’m here, I’m gonna enjoy myself to the max! I already know where my favorite chili dog guy is, and we’ll end the day off with a well-deserved nap! Yeah! Woo hoo! 

*Sonic gets further and further away from his guard, as he happily races through the woods* 

Guard #1: Sir Sonic? Are you all alright? It’s been about an hour since you went to use the bathroom! 

*He walks to the rock and peers behind it* 

Guard #1: Oh no...!!! SIR SONIC! WHERE DID YOU GO?! 

Guard #1: Where ever could Sir Sonic have wandered off to?! If I don’t find him in time to return him to his highness for dinner, the king will have my head! 

Guard #1: *Shivers and gulps audibly* I have to find him! *Flapping his wings and flying over the area quickly* SIR SONIC?! SIR SONIC?! WHERE ARE YOU?! 

*Meanwhile on the other side of Mobius, on a beachside restaurant stand* 

Sonic: Ahh! That really hits the spot! There’s really nothing like a good chili dog! 

Sonic: *Raising his glass happily* To your health Chef! You make the greatest dogs known to man and angels alike! Let me get three more! 

Chef: I’m happy to hear that! Three more chili dogs coming right up! 

Sonic: *Taking a sip of his iced tea and thinking to himself* That guard is gonna find me sooner or later, but for now... I’m gonna enjoy myself to the fullest!! 

Sonic: *Putting his glass down and getting another plate full of chili dogs* Mmm! Come to papa! 

Sonic: *Eating his chili dogs* Gods these are the best! They have nothing like this in heaven!! Ugh, they’re so gooood!!! 

Chef: You’re welcomed for some more Sonic! 

Sonic: You know me too well Chef! Let me get another round of iced tea too! 

Chef: Gotcha! *Pouring Sonic more iced tea* 

Sonic: *Smiling happily as he eats his chili dogs* When I’m older, I’m definitely moving here! 

*Sonic then remembers how he is betrothed, and will probably be forced to stay in heaven. His smile turns to a small frown as he finishes the last of his chili dogs* 

Chef: Something the matter Sonic? Was the last dog a dud? 

Sonic: No, no, no way chef! Your chili dogs are to die for! It’s just that... I was thinking about something else that’s all. 

Chef: Lay it on me, kiddo! I’m all ears! 

Sonic: *His smile returning* Thanks for that chef. It’s just that I’m expected to marry someone I haven’t even met, and I don’t want to go through with it. Any advice chef? 

Chef: Hmm, that’s a real pickle you’re in Sonic. I don’t know what to say really, but I do know that you’ll be unhappy if the person you meet is nothing like you. 

Chef: Marrying someone that you don’t love is torture, and I wouldn’t even wish even on my worst enemy. If they do happen to be someone that you end up liking, I’d be happy to make you a wedding cake high, chili dog stack! 

Sonic: Definitely Chef! If I do end up marrying them, I’m definitely getting your chili dogs for the reception! 

Chef: I suppose only time can tell my boy. Maybe they might end up being the ying to your yang! I would probably suggest meeting them first, that’s the best I can do for you then kid. 

Sonic: I’m on my own from there huh? 

Chef: Yep. I’m sorry I can’t suggest anything else Sonic. 

Sonic: No, no. It’s fine. I gotta handle this the best way I know how to do so!

Chef: Oh? How so? 

Sonic: ...Eating more chili dogs and drinking iced tea! 

Chef: *Smiling happily* That’s the spirit my boy! 

Sonic: Pass the next plate here Chef! 

*They both laugh and talk happily, as the sunset soon appears after a few hours* 

Sonic: Ughh I’m completely stuffed! That was probably the best thing since canned bread! 

Chef: I’m glad to hear that then! 

Sonic: *Yawning* After that good meal, I need an S-Class nap too! Thanks for everything Chef, I’ll be heading on out! Take care! *Sonic stands up and leaves behind a small pouch filled with coins and a small jewels inside as well. Shooting him a small smile and peace sign* 

Chef: Take care kiddo! Catch you around! 

Sonic: You betcha! *His wings spread open as he flies away* 

Chef: *Looking up to the sky and seeing Sonic fly away* Heh, godspeed to you Sonic! 

*Sonic flies into the pinkish-orange hue filled sky, as he makes his way to another part of the island. Landing where a massive transparent dome takes up a large acre of land* 

Sonic: Wow! Is this it?! Father really put some good work into this! I guess I’ll see myself in... *Closing his wings, and walking into the building* 

*Looking around, he is in awe gazing at all the different kinds and species of trees, flowers, shrubs. Grasses and leaves of multiple colors, and spots a cherry tree in full blossom. Leaning against the tree, he closes his golden eyes* 

Sonic: This is life isn’t it? I really love the peace I feel right now... the smell of the blossoms is really calming... 

*He begins to fall asleep, and starts dreaming of winning a chili dog eating contest! Smiling in his dream of claiming the first prize medal for the event. Waking up when he hears gentle whirring and odd breathing* 

Sonic: What? Who’s there? *yawns* 

*Sonic peers behind the tree to see someone lean against the cherry blossom tree. His golden eyes widen as a few petals drop down from the tree* 

Sonic: You’re...! 

~End of Act 1, Scene 1~


	2. Act 1, Scene 2

Narrator: Earlier that day, the demon faction silently watched the mobian people from afar. Eyeing their every move, studying their culture. What could this research have been for? My, oh my... 

Soldier #1: Your excellency, may I speak freely for a moment? 

Robotnik: Very well. What is on your mind soldier? 

Soldier #1: I am grateful for your allowance of my words. Sire, why do you want us loyal soldiers to continue to watch the citizens of Mobius? 

Robotnik: *Turning to face the soldier from his seat on the throne, his left leg on top of his right* You will see it all very soon. Patience matters now, we must simply wait for the appropriate time to strike. For now, we will continue our surveillance on the mobians. 

Soldier #1: O-of course! As expected of our supreme overlord! Always thinking three steps ahead! 

Robotnik: At ease soldier, you flatter me too much! 

???: Good afternoon, father. 

Robotnik: *Turning his gaze to the throne room door, smirking* It’s always a good time when I’m around my son. 

Robotnik: I take it that you’ve been informed of what occurred yesterday? Let me guess, you want to go and investigate for yourself huh? 

???: ...How did you know that quickly father?

Robotnik: Isn’t it simple? You’re my flesh and blood, Metal! 

Metal: Will you grant me permission to investigate the building then father? 

Robotnik: *Shaking his head* Unfortunately I cannot allow you to leave this time. We wouldn’t want the people of Mobius calling for their ‘saviors’ and causing trouble for us, would you? 

Robotnik: I can understand your eagerness to scope out the new area Metal. For now, you will just have to deal with the field report papers. 

Metal: I beg to differ, father. I’d like to investigate this building on my own terms. I can very well fend for myself given my age and strength. 

Robotnik: Negative son. Your request to further investigate the new building is denied. Please resume whatever activity you were doing prior to this. 

Metal: *Looking down to the ground and clenching his fists* I understand... father. 

Robotnik: That’s a good boy! We’ll talk more at dinner ok? You may leave now. 

Metal: Very well, I will be taking my leave now. Good day to you father. 

*Metal leaves the throne room without another word or gaze to his father* 

Robotnik: Tsk tsk tsk. Boys at his age are bound to want to explore the world for themselves, let alone leave no treasure undiscovered. Metal is certainly no ordinary exception.

Robotnik: I wish he’d take his position more seriously though if he is to become my successor. Perhaps being the ruler of the underworld should prove to be too much now, but he shall learn to handle the pressure soon enough. 

*Looking upwards to the candles lit with blazing blue flames, Robotnik chuckles* 

Robotnik: *Thinking to himself* I have high hopes for Metal, and I am confident he will surpass all my expectations! 

Metal: *Walking down a draft hallway, the gloomy atmosphere starting to wear down on him* I see that today, my father has no intention of sending more men to the surface. 

Metal: *Thinking to himself* Why does the ruler of the underworld fear to provoke the angel faction so much? What is my father planning this time? 

Metal: No matter, I will end up going to investigate alone anyways. Besides, my wings need to feel the wind’s movement once more. 

Metal: I must wait for it to get darker, however. I will make my move then, there is something father isn’t telling me about that building. I’m going to find out what that is!

*When sunset arrives, the moon will soon arise. Followed by the stars which illuminate the sky, and the constellations remain beautiful yet mysterious. Hidden by the entry/exit gates of hell, Metal soon makes his escape* 

Metal: I must make haste before my father realizes that I am gone! *Stretching out his pitch-black wings, Metal flaps them quickly as he flies upwards* 

Metal: I’m nearly there, to the surface! Mobius dead ahead in a few feet! *Making his entry outside, he sees the final rays on sunshine disappear. With the wind blowing past his feathers, Metal heads into the direction of the building* 

*Underneath Metal, the day animals have begun to sleep. Night flowers bloom, and the nocturnal animals roam the now sleepy and tired lands. Metal is enveloped in a blanket of stars, as the navy blue demon continues to fly under the night light* 

Metal: Approaching the building in twenty seconds. Preparing for the descent. *Slowing his speed down, he makes a perfect landing in front of the large transparent dome-shaped building* 

Metal: This seems like a relatively normal piece of architecture. Why is it that the reports do not provide ample notes? There must be something more happening here, and I will discover it for myself! 

*He closes his wings, and walks inside the building, as he gasps loudly. He is surrounded by endless flowers, trees, and environments. He bends down to see a bumblebee land in a flower, and lay down inside it* 

Metal: Is that why they refused to say anything else? For either protecting the garden as a secret treasure or could it have been built by the angel faction?

*Wandering down a brick path, he is amazed to see different insects, birds, and entire ecosystems collide before his demonic red eyes. Metal enjoys the birds chirping, the singing of cicadas, and the tunes of grasshoppers. Eventually, he wanders around so much that he begins to get tired* 

Metal: Whoever built this place has truly placed immense effort in the upkeep and with clear care of the plants. One might even call this garden ‘sacred’ though, perhaps that may be truly the correct term for it. 

Metal: *His dangerous red eyes fix on a blooming cherry blossom tree as he walks towards it gently* What a beauty this tree is, please allow me to take refuge in your shade. *Leaning against the tree, a flower falls on his forehead* 

Metal: *Chuckling softly* I suppose someone of my standing is allowed time to rest as well... 

Metal: I wish I could be a tree, blissfully unaware of the current times. I want to feel the gentle, yet simple need for existence. I wonder if it would be better if I was not born the son of the ruler surpassing even death itself. 

Metal: Would I be allowed to transcend my own limits as well? In this odd metallic body? Yet inside I am just a hollow machine, a false soul simply containing the DNA of who I call my father. Following through my veins, can I truly be called his successor?

Metal: Would I prefer the feeling of a heart’s true warmth? What do I wish for? Far too many questions, and little responses to satisfy me. 

Metal: *Looking upwards to the tree* We all want to feel at peace, don’t we? 

Metal: *Closing his eyes and sighing* My mind cannot continue to run in loops, so I must calm it in order to sleep. 

Metal: *Begins dreaming of floating in a white void, deprived of everything. The world cut off from everyone else, made for him and specifically for him. Aimlessly wandering around, until he sees a sudden burst of color up ahead. He approaches the sudden view of green grass, a blue sky with puffy white clouds, and pink and purple flowers. In the field, someone is lying down as Metal sits next to them* 

Metal: *Turning to his to the person in the field* The view is lovely isn’t it? 

Metal: I wish both factions could co-exist in peace, for I wish to enter Mobius and not fear retaliation from the angels or my father once I got home. 

Metal: I think I’ll visit this garden more often too, I love the calm and gentle environment that it provides. 

Metal: Tell me, what do you think about this garden? I believe that even those who do not live in peace can experience some of its likenesses here. 

*The mysterious person looks up to him, smiles and returns his gaze to the sky*

Metal: Do you enjoy the view of the skies? No matter the color they possess, I find myself enjoying them all the same. 

Metal: All the clouds, rain, snow and sunshine are fair game to me. It’s the process of life, to continue to repeat as the years’ span onwards. 

Metal: May I ask your name at least friend? 

???: Hey are you gonna wake up? 

Metal: I beg your pardon? 

???: *Turning to him directly* WAKE UP!!! 

Metal: *Opens his demon red eyes and gasps* Huh?! 

???: Now you’re awake! I was almost starting to believe that you died in your sleep or something! 

Metal: You gave me quite the scare! May I ask what you do need?

???: How did you get in here? I thought this place had a barrier or something? 

Metal: Whatever do you mean? I simply entered the premises normally. Who might you be? Are you the owner of the garden? 

???: Nope, but my father did build it. The old man really did a great job with this place, I wonder why he rarely comes down here tho... 

Metal: Allow me to introduce myself then. I am Metal, son of the ruler of the underworld. You must be...? 

???: Oh yeah I gotta introduce myself too right? Proper manners n’ stuff? Well, I’m Sonic. Son of the ruler of the heavens. 

Sonic: I think I know how you got into the garden now! The barrier around the dome only pertains to low to middle tier demons, but is ineffective against high-class demons! 

Metal: Is... that so? 

Sonic: Yep! I cracked the case then! 

Metal: Are you not afraid of me? 

Sonic: Why? Should I be? 

Metal: No, no, no. I was simply wondering why you didn’t seem put off by me saying that I was the son of Robotnik. 

Sonic: I could say the same thing for you bub. My dad is Jules the Hedgehog after all. 

Sonic & Metal: ... 

Sonic: If I may... Can I ask how’s the weather down there? 

Metal: Insufferable, incredibly dank, and damp. Um... how’re the meals up there? 

Sonic: The high altitude messes up the food sometimes, so I wouldn’t say it’s the best.

Metal: We both don’t exactly like our homes much do we? 

Sonic: Yep, you can say that again! 

*Sonic leaning against the tree alongside Metal* 

Sonic: So, tell me more about yourself! I got questions for you, and I’m sure you have plenty for me! Let’s take turns asking them ok?

Metal: I have no objections. Please, you go first. 

Sonic: Ok! Um... how old are you? 

Metal: Well I was ‘born’ on September 23rd. I’ve been online for about 17 years already. I will be turning ‘18’ this following year. 

Sonic: Oh cool! We’re the same age then! My birthday is coming up soon, it’s July 26th! 

Metal: Do you anticipate becoming 18? 

Sonic: *Sighing and shaking his head gently* Not exactly... 

Metal: I can relate. So much is already expected of me, it is all rather overwhelming! 

Sonic: Yeah, I felt that too. It’s not the excitement I usually get over being another year older, as time goes on things are all gonna be so dull and I wouldn’t be able to have all the fun I want! 

Sonic: I’d be chained to the throne, and any hope of having a day off would be beyond a dream! Ugh, no way! 

Metal: I understand what you mean after all my father expects me to already be prepared to take his place as a ruler when I am of age. 

Metal: Even then, I’d hate to be drowning in our castle’s muggy air. I wouldn’t enjoy it, not a single bit. 

Sonic: Yeah, except I’d have to deal with sunshine and rainbows everywhere I go! 

Sonic: *chuckling softly* Didn’t know that you’d turn out to be a cool guy Metal! 

Metal: I can say the same for you. I had no idea we had so much in common, and we just met. 

Sonic: You think? This sounds to me like a good start to an amazing friendship! 

Metal: F-friends? I’ve haven’t had many friends before... 

Sonic: Really? Well if I’m honest, I really haven’t had many friends before either.

Sonic: That was until my best friend came along! My lil’ bro, Tails! I think you’d like him, he’s knowledgeable about science! 

Metal: Is that so? What can you tell me about him? 

Sonic: Sure! He’s a really cool fox dude with two tails! We both love to just hang around and just talk, while we eat the chili dogs he snuck in for me from Mobius! 

Metal: He certainly does sound like a good friend, ‘Tails’ was it? 

Sonic: That’s his nickname, his real name is ‘Miles’ but he doesn’t like it so I call him Tails. 

Metal: I see! Nicknames are what people give each other when they are close, correct? 

Sonic: Yep! You gotta nickname Metal? 

Metal: I’m afraid I do not. Though, my name is already short enough to be used in a normal context. 

Sonic: Hmm... let me think... 

Guard #1: Sir Sonic?! Are you here Sir Sonic?! 

Sonic: Ah crap! I really gotta go Metal! It was really nice meeting ya’ bud! Hopefully, we can meet again tomorrow! 

Metal: O-of course. Goodbye Sonic...!

Sonic: *holds Metal’s hands together as he smiles at him* I’m gonna come up with a nickname for you, promise! 

*Sonic then lets go of his hands as he runs up the brick path. Metal looks down to his hands, as a small pink flower lands in his silver palms. Metal feels a strange twinge of warmth inside him, as his frame begins to heat up* 

Metal: W-what is this??? 

*Before Metal could muster out any more words, he suddenly remembers how he has potentially missed dinner with his father. Not willing to face his wrath, the robot decides to make haste. Metal makes his way quickly out of the garden, almost stumbling along the brick path. From his forehead and falling onto the ground, the small pink blossom hits the earth soundlessly* 

Narrator: As such, Metal and Sonic rushed home barely making it to dinner. Metal counted his lucky stars to have been informed that his father was feeling ill and could not attend the dinner. Sonic, on the other hand; did not get off as easily..: 

Sonic: *Opening the doors to the dining hall, adorned with a massive chandelier, and bright candles along the walls. White, red, and gold decorations hang all around the room as Sonic approaches the massive dining table* Whew! Good evening father, did you save me a plate? 

Jules: *Sighing* Take a seat son, there is something important I must discuss with you. 

Sonic: Whatever it is, I’m all ears father! Is there something wrong? 

Sonic, internally: Oh great, here comes another violation ticket from the fun police! 

Jules: Sonic, you will be turning eighteen soon. As such, you will be at the age to begin your training to one day take the throne. 

Jules: You can not rule alone, and as such your betrothed will be coming to the castle tomorrow to meet with you. I suggest you get along, as she is the best chosen suitor for you. 

Sonic: So soon?! I haven’t even turned eighteen yet! 

Jules: Do not worry about it, she will be turning the same age this year as well. Although her birthday is a couple of months ahead of yours, I see no issue there. 

Sonic: I think I lost my appetite... *Standing up from his chair, he walks towards the dining hall doors* 

Jules: I expect you to be ready to meet her tomorrow. Make sure to shower and dress like a gentleman, this is your fiancé we’re talking about. 

Sonic: *Without turning around, as his face is clearly pained* Goodnight father. 

Sonic: *Pushing the doors open, they close as Sonic leaves the dining hall* 

Sonic, internally: I was expecting a butt whooping from earlier today, but it looks like I got more than I bargained for... 

Jules: *Rubbing his forehead with his hands* Sonic, whatever am I going to do with you? 

Jules: Perhaps his fiancé will have some effect on him, I can only hope; however. 

Jules: She’s a strange one though, Ms. Amy Rose...

~End Act 1, Scene 2~


	3. Act 2, Scene 1

Narrator: As the night dwindled on, Sonic laid in his bed wondering what to do the next day... 

Sonic: *Staring at the ceiling* So... tomorrow I have to meet with my betrothed huh...? 

Sonic: Oh jeez, what a pain! *Stuffing his face with his pillow, and pulling it back just to reveal his golden eyes and nose*

Sonic, internally: I suppose I can at least take the chef’s advice somewhat. Maybe she won’t be so bad...

*Sighing heavily one more time, Sonic places the pillow back beneath his head and falls asleep* 

The next morning... 

*Knock knock knock* 

???: Sir Sonic? Are you awake yet? Are we allowed to enter your room? 

Sonic: *Yawning loudly and stretching his arms* You can come in! 

*The doors open, as three people enter the room* 

???: Good morning Mr. Sonic! I’m honored to be in your presence. 

Sonic: Aw shucks Cream, you don’t need to address me so formally! You’re still a kid, I don’t mind if you call me just Sonic!

Cream: Are you sure? Is that really ok with you? 

Sonic: Of course Cream. You too Cheese and Vanilla! There’s no need for formalities with me, you guys are close family to me too! 

Vanilla: You’ve always been so kind...Sonic. I know one day you’ll grow up to be a lovely ruler! 

Cream: M-me too! You’d look so cool on the throne Sonic! 

*Cheese nods alongside Cream, as Sonic steps out of bed and scratches his fur* 

Sonic: It’s always going to be a good day whenever you guys come in, I really do care for you! 

Vanilla: You flatter us too much Sonic! 

Sonic: It’s the honest truth though Vanilla, you, your daughter, and Cheese are the loveliest people I’ve ever met! 

Sonic: For right now though, I sure am hungry! *He laughs softly* 

Vanilla: Your father instructed us to deliver a message for you as well. He wants you to head over to the dining hall as soon as you awoke. 

Sonic: Really? Thanks for telling me, I’ll head over there right now! 

*He bids them farewell, as he heads for the dining hall. Opening the grand doors to the classy cafeteria, he walks into the massive room*

Sonic: Good morning Father! I got your message, something wrong? *He walks over to the table, where he sits near his father. Servants soon appear as they bring out plates of food and drinks. Sonic happily my he’s on his good as his father speaks* 

Jules: As I told you yesterday night, today your betrothed will arrive to meet you for the first time. 

Sonic: Let me guess, she got sick and can’t come? 

Jules: No, this is not the case. Matter of factly, she will arrive in the afternoon. You are to come to the palace gardens at exactly one sharp! Not a microsecond more! 

Sonic: I know, you don’t need to tell me twice! Jeez... 

Sonic: Trust me, father; I will show up on time, honest! 

Jules: I hope so Sonic. Your marriage to her is important, this could very well define the next few years for the angel faction! 

Sonic: ...I understand, father. 

Jules: I have some paperwork to do before your betrothed arrives, I will be taking my leave now. Enjoy your breakfast and morning, my son. 

*Jules places down his fork and knife, as he stands up and heads towards the entrance doors before turning back* 

Jules: Remember Sonic! Do not be late!

Sonic: I heard you the first time!! I’m not a little kid you know! 

Jules: *Sighs and rolls his golden eyes before closing the doors to the dining hall behind him* 

Sonic: Tch! He’s always like this, treating me like I’m still a baby! 

Sonic: *Munching down on his dinner, his fierce golden eyes and face showing an expression of frustration* Grr! 

*He soon finishes up his breakfast and returns to his bedroom to get ready for the afternoon visit. He walks into the room, just as Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese are nearly done cleaning up the room* 

Cream: Nice to see you back Sonic! How was your breakfast? 

Sonic: It was great! Did you guys have breakfast already? 

Vanilla: Yes we did. We eat before coming to clean your room in the mornings.

Sonic: Good to hear then! Woah, who changed the flowers? They were placed super carefully! 

Cream: It was Cheese! His small chao hands are perfect for handing the delicate flowers! 

Cheese: Chao Chao! 

Sonic: Thank you too Cheese, I love these flowers! 

Vanilla: Would you like me to draw the water for your bath Sonic? I just finished cleaning the floor. 

Sonic: Yes, please! Say Cream, what do you think of my outfit for today? I heard through the grapevine that you’re learning to iron clothes! 

Cream: I know you’ll look great today Sonic! It’s fitting for a great looking guy such as yourself! 

Sonic: Aww really? Thanks for the confidence booster Cream! If I’m honest, I felt like I would be seen as a polar bear rather than an angel! 

*Cream giggles, as Sonic begins to make her laugh with jokes. Vanilla is happy to know that her daughter is happy, as she tests the water with her hands. She sighs knowing that Sonic will have to go through an important and most likely nerve-racking event that day, and hopes that he would be ok afterward* 

Vanilla, internally: I swear, these kids are getting married younger and younger with each passing day! I’ve seen too many of these forced marriages end up causing war instead of peace. 

Vanilla, still internally: I genuinely hope that Sir Jules knows what he’s doing, letting Sonic marry someone of her caliber... 

Vanilla, internally still: Oh my! The bathwater! It’ll get cold! 

Vanilla: *Walking out of the bathroom and seeing Sonic and Cream laughing over another joke* Sonic! Your bath is ready! Come here Cream, I’ll need your help ironing his clothes. 

Cream: Coming mama! *She and Sonic have a high five as she runs up to her mom* 

Sonic: Thank you for drawing the water for me Vanilla! Thank you so much in advance too for ironing my clothes for today! 

Vanilla: You’re very welcome Sonic. Go on now, the water will get cold at this rate! 

*Sonic nods, as he enters the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he takes off his socks and shoes and slides into the bath. He sighs happily as the warm water calms his body. He scrubs his body and washes his hair thoroughly with the angel faction’s most popular soap. He liked it too, a sweet rose smelling shampoo* 

Sonic: Seriously, this stuff smells great! I hope my betrothed likes it too! 

*Rinsing his hair, he makes sure to use conditioner in his signature spiky hair. Rinsing that out too, he makes sure to get rid of all the soap. Once he’s done, he lets the water run down the drainage system as he steps out of the tub. Using a warm clean towel to wipe his body, he uses another one to use in his hair. He puts on some underwear and shorts, as he exits the bathroom* 

Sonic: Ah there it is! Look at that, it looks so cool! So crisp and clean! 

Vanilla: Is it to your liking Sonic? 

Sonic: Yeah! It looks super cool! Thank you for everything Vanilla! 

Vanilla: I am pleased to hear that. Now come on Sonic, it is almost noon! 

Sonic: Yeah! I totally forgot about that! I gotta hurry up! 

*As Vanilla is helping Sonic with the final touches of the beautiful clothes, Cream is combing through his hair with a hairbrush. Cheese is bringing various small items to them, including perfume and lotion bottles. Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla take a step back and admire their handiwork* 

Cream: You look so cool Sonic! I mean, you were always the coolest, but... oh you know what I mean! 

Sonic: *Giving Cream a soft headpat* Yeah, I know! Your nice comments are the best thing for me to hear Cream. 

Vanilla: *Looking to the clock* Oh my! Sonic, you only have five minutes! 

Sonic: Oh jeez I gotta go! Thank you three for everything! Have a blessed day! 

*Sonic gives all three of them a quick handshake and rushes out of his room and down the hall. Cream smiles, knowing that her hair combing skills are unrivaled and that Sonic appreciated her work. Vanilla seems a bit worried however, as she’s known Sonic since he was a child that he was never one to stay still for more than thirty seconds. Being tied down to someone who he doesn’t love is what scares her, Sonic didn’t deserve that kind of fate* 

Vanilla, internally: I hope Sonic takes a liking to her. She’s been a rough one at times... 

Sonic: *Running to the garden as fast as he can* Oh shoot I’m nearly out of time! 

*Flapping his wings, he makes his way over to the castle gardens. He spots his father, alongside someone else. Landing clumsily in front of them, he pants tiredly* 

Sonic: Did I leave you waiting too long? Sorry bout’ that! 

Jules: No, you are right on time. Where are your manners? Introduce yourself! 

Sonic: Oh yeah! U-um, hey there! Nice to meet you! I’m Sonic! What’s your name? 

???: My name is Amy Rose. Oh my betrothed, you are more handsome than the photos make you out to be! Please, call me ‘love’... 

Sonic: Umm...nice to meet you, Amy! 

Sonic: *Turning his head to see someone else leaning against the pillar to the garden’s gazebo* Who’s he? Is he your bodyguard?

Amy: This kind gentleman here? Yes, he is my bodyguard. Introduce yourself Knuckles.

Knuckles: My name is Knuckles. It is an honor to meet you Sir Sonic. I know you will make Lady Amy the happiest angel in heaven. 

Sonic: S-sure! Nice to meet you too Knuckles! 

Jules: I will let you two familiarize yourselves. Sir Knuckles, can you come with me for a moment? 

Knuckles: Of course your highness! *Turning to Amy* I will be back soon my lady. Please take care! 

Amy: Of course. I will be fine Knuckles! 

*Knuckles and Jules walk off together, talking about something* 

Amy: So it looks like we’re all alone…

Sonic: What are you trying to say?

Amy: I’ve known about our marriage from quite some time now Sonic, and as your new wife it is my duty to keep tabs on you. I know your shoe size, height, exact weight, and even what kind of pajama materials you prefer!

Sonic: EXCUSE ME?! *He is very clearly disturbed and embarrassed, as Amy then bursts out laughing*

Amy: I’m kidding! I’m kidding! You should have seen your face! *She laughs even harder now, as Sonic chuckles softly but nervously alongside her*

Sonic: You were like two steps closer to giving me a whole heart attack! My gods, I felt a chill down my spine the way you said it so casually! 

Sonic: That was kinda funny though, I’ll give you that!

Amy, internally: Maybe it’s not a good idea that I tell you I was genuinely serious then…

Amy, internally: At least he seemed to laugh, so I didn’t fail completely at making him think it was a joke

Sonic: So Amy, what kind of foods do you like?

Amy: Hmm let me think. I really do like more light and sweeter foods, but I absolutely can’t handle fatty and salty foods! My taste palette is far too refined for those kinds of things!

Sonic: So does this mean you don’t like chili dogs?! Savory and salty is a huge thing for me!

Amy: Nope. I’ve nearly choked on a chili dog once, so I’d rather not even as such see one near me! It didn’t taste that well anyways, so my suffering was for nothing. 

Sonic: Is that so…? *His expression is slightly upset, as Amy notices his change in mood*

Amy: B-but if you’d like to have chili dogs are our wedding, I suppose I’ll deal with it for the evening. However, I will definitely not be eating any of them!

Amy: Speaking about the wedding, do you remember the date? It seemed to have slipped my mind when I came over here!

Sonic: I don’t remember any date my father mentioned to me. Wait, does this mean we’re getting married so soon?!

Amy: That was the initial plan, yes but I think your father wanted us to have a summer wedding just a few days after your birthday. 

Sonic: I’ll ask when I see him again because I definitely did not know about this until now. Everything is just happening so quickly, you don’t think it feels way too rushed Amy?

Amy: I believe it’s only a matter of time after all. We’ve been expected to take up our respective roles as we’ve been trained for our entire lives until this point. I don’t think it’s rushed in the slightest if you ask me.

Amy: If I was being married to someone like you, I’d like to be officially your wife as soon as possible! *She swoons over Sonic, making the hedgehog uncomfortable again*

Sonic: I-I mean, we just met after all! That’s a little too much to handle in such a short amount of time-

Amy, cutting him off: Are you not excited to get married to me? I am the most beautiful angel in heaven after all, and I am very skilled in my field!

Sonic: No, that’s not it Amy! I’d just like some more time to get to know you after all!

Sonic, internally: This is all moving way too fast for comfort! What the hell did you get me into father?! 

*Jules and Knuckles re-enter the scene, as Sonic sighs mentally in relief* 

Jules: I take it that you two familiarized yourselves while we were gone? 

Jules: Or did you make Ms. Rose uncomfortable with your silence? *Turning to Amy* I hope it didn’t feel like you were talking to a wall instead of my son.

Sonic: Tch! We had some words ok? I’m not that mean you know, I have manners! If Amy said anything, I’d respond back!

Amy: Sonic is right, we were able to grow closer to one another! Your son is very polite, your highness. I promise to become the best wife I can be for him!

Jules: I will take your word for it then, Ms. Rose. You must be tired after your journey, I gave Sir Knuckles whatever you two needed to stay comfortably at the castle. 

Amy: With your permission your highness, I will take my leave for today. *She gives him a small curtsy bow and leaves alongside Knuckles*

Sonic: Is it really true dad? Am I really getting married just a few days after my birthday?

Jules: Yes. I suggest you get rid of any embarrassing mannerisms you have now, or do you want Ms. Rose to believe you act like a hooligan?

Sonic: Whatever. Good day to you father. *Sonic grips his fists as he walks out of the garden*

*As Amy and Knuckles walk down the castle halls together, the echidna guard strikes up a conversation*

Knuckles: My lady, was Sonic to your liking?

Amy: He’s certainly more than I expected him to be that’s for sure. I will have to keep watching over him if I wish to find out what truly makes him tick. 

Knuckles: Of course my lad, your field of expertise will always impress me.

Amy: That is why I choose to master the art of infiltration and surveillance. They do call me ‘’The Iron Grip of the Rose’’ for a reason. 

Amy, internally: I do not have much time to find out more about Sonic if I truly want to set my plans into motion…

~End Act 2, Scene 1~


	4. Act 2, Scene 2 (Re-Uploaded! :D)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank You all for waiting! I'm sorry that this had to removed, but there was an extremely important issue to be taken care of for this chapter. Apologies!

Narrator: As the warm summer days rolled by, each passing day feeling more muggier and laid-back. Such days aren’t enough for evil to rest, however… 

Amy: I should be careful of Sonic’s best friend, Sir Tails. They’ve been friends since childhood, and I know that he knows things about him that I do not know of. 

Amy: In any other case, Sir Tails is someone to keep an eye on don’t you agree Knuckles? 

Knuckles: I agree with you my lady, Sir Tails could possibly be a threat to your grand scheme. 

Knuckles: Would you like me to follow him? 

Amy: No, that will not be necessary. Just like Sonic, I will attempt to seem friendly and docile towards him. 

Amy: Sir Tails is not someone to be made enemies with, his research and machinery have been far too valuable to the military. 

Amy: I’d prefer to be on good terms with him, risking bad blood would mean harder access to his gadgets and knowledge. 

Amy: For now, we’ll only get concerned should he start trying to reason with Sonic why he should avoid marriage at all costs. 

Amy: That’s when… we will have no choice but to eliminate him. 

Knuckles: ...I understand my lady. Thank you for enlightening me on why Sir Tails could potentially be a risky person to deal with. 

Knuckles: Based on your schedule for today my lady, will you be meeting with Sonic again today? 

Amy: Yes. Send out an invitation for him to meet me at three-forty. As for my schedule, today am I to report to the general's office again for more paperwork? 

Knuckles: Yes, my lady. They would like for you to observe the applications for new candidates to join the military. You will be leaving around eleven fifty-five and return to the castle for lunch at three-fifteen. 

Amy: Very well then...*sighing* prepare my bags Knuckles. Don’t forget that invitation too. I’ll be getting ready in the bathroom. 

Knuckles: Of course my lady. I will be prepared for you when you’re ready. 

*He leaves the room after preparing Amy’s bags and walks to Sonic’s room. Knocking on the door, Vanilla opens it* 

Vanilla: Good morning Sir Knuckles! How may I help you? 

Knuckles: Good morning to you as well Ms. Vanilla. If you would be kind enough to give to Sonic when he returns to his room, it would be much appreciated. 

*He hands her the letter, as Vanilla nods* 

Vanilla: I will. Thank you for your work, Sir Knuckles!

Knuckles: Anything for my lady. If you’ll excuse me, I must be going now. 

Vanilla: Of course. Have a good day! *she closes the door* 

Knuckles, internally: Grr...Sonic! I’m the only one worthy of my lady’s heart! 

*As he’s walking down the hallway, he sees Tails passing by carrying some cardboard boxes* 

Knuckles, internally: Sir Tails? I wonder what’s inside those boxes… 

*Just then, Tails trips over some carpet and the boxes fly out of his hands* 

Knuckles: Sir Tails! Sir Tails, are you alright?! *rushing over to the fox angel, he helps him back up to his feet* 

Tails: Yeah, I’m alright! Hopefully, none of my things are…-! 

Tails: NOOOOOOOO!!! *he drops to his knees, as one of his figurines heads popped clean off* 

Tails: My rare, one-of-a-kind ‘All Might’ figure! WAAAAAAAAAH! 

Knuckles: Please Sir Tails! Allow me to help you! 

*Picking up the figurine’s head, he manages to pop it back on* 

Tails: My hero! I would have been screwed if my ‘All Might’ figure even had a dent in it! 

Knuckles: It was nothing Sir Tails. Do try to be more cautious next time. 

*Knuckles then leaves cooly* 

Tails, picking up his cardboard boxes again: Whew! My things are still ok! 

Tails: Good news is he didn’t see the limited edition All Might under- 

Knuckles: Sir Tails! Just a moment! 

Knuckles: You dropped some of your laundry! *he hands him the All Might underwear* 

Tails: …Thank you! *he scurries away quickly, embarrassed out of his mind* 

Knuckles: Huh, didn’t know he was into that kind of thing. 

*Walking back to his room, he sees Sonic dashing down the hall. Waving to him, he’s at the end of the hallway by the time Knuckles waves back. Reaching Amy’s room, she is waiting patiently on the bedside* 

Knuckles: My lady, I don’t think you need to worry about Sir Tails any longer. 

Amy: Why do you say that? 

Knuckles: Trust me, my lady, he is of no risk to you… 

Amy: …Ok??? *she’s confused, as Knuckles hides his laughter* 

*We switch over to Tails, who is unpacking his boxes in his workshop. He’s alerted by someone knocking on the door* 

Tails: Come in! 

*Sonic enters the room, as he closed the door behind him* 

Sonic: Morning, Tails! Are you busy right now? 

Tails: Not really, why? Do you need anything? 

Sonic: Yeah, just need someone to talk with right now… 

Tails: Well, come and take a seat Sonic. I’m all ears! 

Sonic: Thanks! *he sits down on a stool, as Tails sits across from him* 

Tails: I don’t got any tea, but I do have some cookies! Want some? 

Sonic: Yeah!! *he takes a few cookies from a jar and eats them* 

Tails: So what do you want to talk about? You seem kind of upset! 

Sonic: It’s about when I snuck out to Mobius the other day. After chilling at Chef’s, I went to this cool looking garden on the opposite side of the island. 

Sonic: I found someone in there, and… 

Sonic: He’s actually pretty sweet and cool to talk too. You’re gonna freak when I tell you who it was but you promise not to snitch? 

Tails: Ooh, tell me! Also, why would I snitch on you? We’re best friends, I’d rather get jumped by street rats first! 

Sonic: You absolutely certain you won’t snitch?

Tails: Swear on my mom and dad! I promise! 

Sonic: Ok… I trust you you’ll keep your mouth shut Tails! 

Tails: Oh come on Sonic! Who did you meet?! 

Sonic: Well, I met the son of the demon king in the garden! His name was Metal and he had the voice of a beautiful poet… *swoons* 

Tails: WHAT?! LJAGDIDHSIGFUAHGDIDUGSI-

Sonic: You’re keyboard smashing in real-life Tails! Are you ok?! 

Tails: You met with the demon king’s son?! 

Sonic: I’m back in one piece aren’t I? He’s not as bad as you would think! 

Sonic: Metal was pretty chill while we talked and even dabbed me up afterward! 

Tails: ...Did he dab you up? 

Sonic: Yep! He’s not all so scary! 

Tails: Hmm… for that I suppose I’ll have to accept him. Dabbing someone is the highest form of respect and friendship for both factions. 

Sonic: Whew! Figured you were gonna scream or something…! 

Tails: Nah, why would I do that? 

Sonic: Well that’s all I really wanted to talk about with you really, I just want to tell someone how happy I am to see him again soon! 

Sonic: That's totally not weird, right Tails? 

Tails: Sure, whatever you say Sonic! 

Sonic: Yeah, I think it’ll be weird if we just kept taking more and got closer with each other and became just so close that we were best friends and- 

Tails: Woah there Romeo! I get it, you’re starting to like him! 

Sonic: Excuse me?! I’ll have you know that- 

Tails: Have you really forgotten we’ve been best friends for years? 

Tails: I can tell when you’re crushing on someone Sonic! 

Tails: If he makes you happy, I say go for it! 

Tails: Can’t exactly stop how you feel about someone you know? 

Sonic: Looks like you know me almost too well then Tails… 

Sonic: *laughs lightly* You busy for lunchtime? 

Tails: Nope! You wanna eat together Sonic? 

Sonic: Yeah! It’s lunchtime already, so we might as well eat! 

*Sonic and Tails spend their time together eating lunch and talking more about Metal. Amy soon returns to the castle later on in the day, as Knuckles appears before her* 

Knuckles: I am terribly sorry, my lady. Sonic is nowhere to be found, and even Sir Tails doesn’t know where he is at the moment. 

Knuckles: Would you prefer to head back to your room? 

Amy: Yes. We are leaving the garden at once *she stands up from the table inside the gazebo* 

*Amy and Knuckles walk down the castle hallway as she begins to think* 

Amy, internally: There's something happening here… 

Amy, internally: I’m going to uncover everything about you Sonic! 

Amy, internally: You’ll be bound to me sooner or later, and everything will just come together as it’s meant to be… 

Amy, internally: Time has a wicked way of catching up to you when you least expect it! 

Knuckles: My lady, will you like me to remain my watch on Sir Tails when I return you to your room? 

Amy: Oh yes, please do. My suspicions are starting to build up one another and this is the least we can do to uncover the truth! 

Amy: I hope my suspicions are nothing more than jitters of the wedding, but this time I do believe that I may have a point to be concerned at this point

Amy: I don’t like the feeling I get from Sonic’s many voyages to Mobius. I find it extremely frustrating when he leaves me behind for whatever is in the middle realm! 

Amy: You don’t think he’s cheating do you Knuckles? 

Knuckles: This does sound rather fishy so it may not entirely be out of the question, my lady. 

Knuckles: If this is the case however then he doesn’t know anyone good when they are literally in front of him! 

Knuckles: You are the most beautiful person to have existed, my lady! Sonic must be blind to not see your worth! 

Amy: You keep flattering me too many times, Knuckles, don’t stop! 

Amy, more quietly: I see Sir Tails. Go on ahead, but please arrive back in time to escort me to the dining hall. 

Knuckles: Of course, as you wish my lady. 

*Knuckles follows Tails around the castle and takes notes of his behaviors and conversations for Amy* 

Amy, arriving back in her bedroom: I swear Knuckles has always been an obedient lapdog! 

Amy: I know about his little secret, however, which allows me to feel the sample of power I’ve acquired over the years! 

Amy: I might as well do some investigating of my own, I’m sure King Jules knows something I don’t know for myself yet… 

Amy: Perhaps I am becoming too deranged for my own good, and all of those years gone by are catching up to me… 

Amy: Nah, that’s not the case! Other people suck! 

*As she lies down on her bed, she closes her eyes as sleepiness slowly takes over her* 

Amy, internally: Even angels have their own cruel intentions, and this is just mine… 

Amy, internally: If Sonic knows what’s good for him then he’ll be subservient! 

Amy, internally: After all, my iron grip will never let go of anything I've latched onto, and Sonic is no exception. 

Narrator: Dwelling madness in the mind, rise from your bounded chains, and free yourself from any restraint! 

Narrator: As Amy’s own insanity grew to the size of a massive infestation, she remembered everything which led to her very descent in the first place. 

Narrator: Just how many fell for Amy to lose all sense of becoming sane…? 

Narrator: When something truly twisted grows in someone’s mind can they really be blamed?

Narrator: For Amy, her roots certainly came from somewhere…

Narrator: Wherever evil grew after all. 

~End Act 2, Scene 2~


	5. Act 3, Scene 1

Narrator: Within the small time frame of a few days, Sonic and Metal expressed concerns and sought comfort in each other’s corny jokes that they would only share. In that calm, welcoming garden where factions, politics didn’t matter and they understood each other as fellow friends. 

Narrator: Sonic and Metal would lay down in the same grass that the snake lived in as well…

Knuckles: Your tea, my lady *He passes Amy a small teacup on top of an equally small plate*

Amy: Thank you Knuckles *She takes a small sip of it before placing it back down*

Knuckles: Your schedule for today my lady *He passes her a paper, which she glances at before rolling her dark golden eyes*

Amy: More military inspections? They know better than to have anything slip up around me! I wouldn’t let them live to see another day!

Knuckles: Of course my lady, your expectations are unreachable to those who are weak! Those who are truly strong will meet them!

Knuckles: It is to be expected that you would be the one in charge of maintaining an eye on them! Your tastes and superior and those who fail to meet any qualifications set by you have no reason to live!

Amy: Oh? You flatter me Knuckles, although I can’t argue with your views of me…

Amy: Ladies such as myself must be elegant, and fierce when needed.

Amy: That is the basics, to being respected. It also serves well as a reminder to those beneath me, that I am the one who stands apex over them. 

Knuckles: Of course my lady. Shall I tell the coachmen to prepare for your ride to the military base?

Amy: Please do. I’d like to get my duties out the way as soon as possible and return to the castle to meet with Sonic. My darling soon-to-be husband still ticks in a way I don’t fully understand. Perhaps today I will learn more about him.

Amy, internally: Although Sonic will realize soon anyways, that I am the one who stands apex above him as well. 

Knuckles: Of course my lady. I will be back soon, or do you need me to prepare your bags first?

Amy: It is fine Knuckles, I can do it myself. Please prepare my ride.

Knuckles: Yes, at once my lady!

*Knuckles leaves the scene, as Amy stands up from her desk. She walks over to a picture frame of Sonic, and places it face down*

Amy: It won’t be long until I have the upper hand Sonic, and then I’ll have full control over what you do!~

*She prepares her things in a small suitcase, as Knuckles then returns to the room*

Knuckles: My lady, the carriage is ready for you. Please, allow me to carry your things.

Amy: Of course, here is the only bag I need for today *She hands him the small suitcase, which Knuckles then holds*

*They leave the room and walk down the castle’s crisp, clean hallways. Amy then sees Sonic, who is talking with Tails at the end of the hallway*

Amy: Sonic! Oh, my darling Sonic! *She runs towards him, as the azure hedgehog looks at her. She hugs him tightly, making Sonic uncomfortable as Tails sighs*

Amy, in a bit of a disinterested tone: Good day to you too as well Sir Tails.

Amy; *Turning her gaze back to Sonic* I’m heading out for today, I’ll be back soon ok? Give me a goodbye kiss won’t you Sonic?

Sonic: Uh, um Amy! You’re squeezing me too tightly! *He tries to pry her off of him, but Amy is having none of it*

Amy: I’ll let go if you give me a goodbye kiss! 

*Sonic begins to look desperately around until Knuckles clears his throat. Amy turns her gaze to him annoyed*

Knuckles: Pardon me my lady, but I’m afraid we really have to go.

Amy: Yeah, yeah, sure! Just a second!

Amy: *Her gaze back on Sonic* I’m going to miss you, my darling! I wish we could have more time together, so I will speak to you later! Ciao!

*She lets go of Sonic, who gasps for air and rubs his waist while Amy turns heel and goes off with Knuckles. Exiting the scene, Tails gets closer to Sonic*

Tails: You had a point Sonic, she’s really clingy even after just meeting you. I’m not getting good vibes either, this sounds all too concerning to me…

Sonic: Ya’ think? I’m hoping it’s before-marriage jitters or something because Amy seems to really want to keep control of me! 

Sonic: You think she’s worried that I’ll run away or something? If we’re being honest here, it’s not too far of a possibility if she keeps this up.

Tails: Maybe? She definitely is starting to seem real possessive now that I think about it… remember when I told you about that letter I got saying that I needed to prepare my best man’s speech?

Sonic: Yeah, it gave me the creeps! My father is starting to get pushy too, trying to make me spend more time with Amy when I’m not in the mood

Sonic: It’s also weird how she always knows where I’m at in the castle, ugh! This is starting to give me a headache, I’m going down to Mobius for some fresh air! Wanna come with Tails? We can get some lunch afterward if you’d like!

Tails: Sure, let’s go together! It’s been a while since I’ve seen the chef! 

*They both sneak out of the castle and make their way down to Mobius. Tails feels the instant nostalgia when they grab chili dogs together and crack up jokes, just like how they did when they were small angels*

Tails: Man, I missed the kinda atmosphere we used to share over here y’ know? When we’d always come here after sparring practice, and your dad would always pretend he didn’t want chili dogs but end up eating like ten?

Sonic: Totally! He hasn’t been here in some time. After well, y’ know... the day when my mom died? We stopped coming back to Mobius and spent the next few years all cooped up in the castle until things settled down?

Tails: Yeah, the angel faction and the demon faction were almost so close to an official peace treaty too...

Tails: Yeah, you looked so sad and I knew I had to do something for you! We snuck out for your birthday and came to have some more chili dogs, good times!

Sonic: I remember how we had a good scolding when we got back to the castle, haha!

Tails: *Munching on his chili dog* Oh, would you look at the time?

Sonic: You gotta check up on your computer? Let me guess, you did extra maintenance on it, and gotta run the diagnostics manually and oil the ‘Tornado’ again?

Tails: Mhm, sorry bout’ that Sonic. I gotta head on out now, but I’ll let you check on the newest of my gadgets later! I made a few new ones I think you might like!

Sonic: Sure, go on ahead. Go get em’ Tails! Or should I say… ‘’The Commander of Science’’?

Tails: Oh come on Sonic, that’s embarrassing! My gadgets take all the credit, not me!

Sonic: It’s the mind behind their creation that counts Tails! Your parents were great inventors, just like you! I know that you definitely deserve your title Tails!

Tails: Aww you think so? Well, I guess I’ll let you call me that, just this once! 

Sonic: Getcha’ move on Tails! You got all kinds of science limits to break! 

Tails: Right! Catch you later then! 

*Tails spreads his wings and flies away, giving one last goodbye wave to Sonic before flying off*

Sonic, internally: Tails is gonna do some great things, I just know it!

Sonic: I’m heading out now chef, this should cover the bills! *He leaves behind a small pouch containing small gold coins and a few jewels*

Chef: Have a good day Sonic! Give my thanks for the patronage to Tails too!

Sonic: Will do Chef! Catcha’ around!

*Spreading his wings, Sonic flies away and heads straight for the garden*

*Arriving gracefully, Sonic heads inside and falls asleep leaning on the cherry tree. Dreaming of being buried under a mountain of chili dogs, and swimming in a sea of iced tea. It’s not until he awakes a few hours later that he is happy to see who woke him up*

Metal: Are you awake now sleeping beauty? *he giggles softly*

Sonic: Hey! That’s my line! *he scoots over so that Metal can sit alongside him*

Metal: So, how was your day?

Sonic: Ehh, it could have been better! That’s for sure! 

Metal: Whew, tell me about it! My day hasn’t been the least bit relaxing or normal for that matter!

Sonic: Did your dad run out of coffee?

Metal: Sure did. He was pretty much in a bad mood the entire morning, and I know better than to do anything to tip him off. 

Metal: It wasn’t until he finally decided to settle for decaf did he actually lighten up somewhat. 

Sonic: Oof, that’s rough… 

Metal: What about you? Is Amy lightening up on you?

Sonic: Nope. Amy is getting more possessive with each passing day, and I don’t know what to do!

Metal: How is your father letting this slide? No offense, but if I noticed that my son seemed uncomfortable with someone not letting them out of their sight; I’d do something. 

Sonic: None taken. I see where you’re coming from and I agree with you 100% on that.

Metal: Do you mind if I tell you something about me? 

Sonic: Yeah, wassup? I’m all ears! 

Metal: Well, earlier since my childhood I didn’t like to be hugged or held. My father called it me finally adapting to having dislikes and likes. I don’t know if such flaws should be removed from me anymore because then I risk losing all of my hard-earned memories and feelings.

Sonic: I know how you feel. I’ve always been scared of forming new relationships because if I lost them, I’d have to start all over again in getting to learn and grow with new people. 

Metal: Is it strange that we can hang together alright so easily then?

Sonic: Maybe? I think it just has to be that we’re able to relate to each other so easily! 

Metal: I guess you are right. Our relatability led us to talk more often, and we just continued to talk from there! 

Sonic: Yeah, who would have figured you were one of the chilliest people out there? 

Metal: Really? I was going to say the same thing about you! 

Sonic: Well that’s sweet of you! Out of curiosity, do you wash your head? Like, you don’t have hair but do you wash it? 

Sonic: Oh I know! With warm water and it’s all clean right? 

Metal: I do wax my head after I bathe, my body is waterproof to answer your question. 

Metal: What about you Sonic? I don’t want to sound weird, but your hair smells nice! 

Sonic: Nah, it’s not weird at all. I can’t say I blame you, it’s one of the most popular soaps used in heaven! 

Sonic: Yours is kinda like a pomegranate scented one right? 

Metal: For us, it’s the most popular soap in the underworld. 

*After a few more changes of topics, Metal and Sonic decide to say goodbye for the night. Standing outside the glass dome, they share a handshake* 

Sonic: Well, it was nice talking with ya’ Metal! 

Metal: I agree. I enjoy talking with you! 

Sonic: Catch you, tomorrow dude! Get back home safely! 

*Sonic spreads his wings, as he flies upwards and away. Metal looks on, his jet black wings are invisible against the equally dark night in the opposite direction. Metal soon sneaks back into the gates of the underworld, and is greeted by his father’s personal guards* 

???: Where did you go off to this time, prince? 

Metal: Nowhere important. Does my father require my presence? 

???: No he doesn’t. You know well that he’s still not in a good mood. 

???: His highness, the supreme ruler of death itself. Mood condition: unstable at the moment. 

Metal: I suppose this will be all then? 

???: As the leader of the ‘Team Dark Knights’, I’d like to request personally that you please allow one of us to accompany you next time you go out.

Metal: Do not worry Sir Shadow, it was nothing of your caliber. You too Madame Rouge and Sir Omega. I will be fine on my own. 

Rouge: Your father would beg to differ, and you know that. Our very existence is to serve and protect the royal underworld family, it is our sacred duty to ensure your safety as well, your highness. 

Omega: Days until the coronation ceremony, not many left. His highness: Will be ascending to the throne, and be guarded even further then. 

Metal: I understand that well. However, I am able to defend myself until then should I leave the castle. 

Shadow: Sire, I highly doubt your father would accept us failing to protect you should something happen. We could not perish as your shields if you were attacked by a high ranking angel. 

Metal: I will be fine Sir Shadow, I can assure you. Good day to you, ‘Team Dark Knights’. 

*Metal walks away as Rouge sighs* 

Rouge: Figures that his highness would savor any moments of freedom. Sooner or later, he’ll be too bound to the throne to have a breath of fresh air by himself. 

Shadow: Despite all that, I just wished Prince Metal would beware that his father wouldn’t tolerate such behavior further. Eventually, I fear that the prince would learn the hard way…

*Meanwhile back in heaven, Sonic reaches the gates and flies in swiftly. When he reaches the front gates to the castle, he hears someone call for him*

???: Prince Sonic! There you are!

Sonic: *Turning his head to whoever is calling him* Huh?

???: Oh thank the gods we found you Prince Sonic! One second later and the king would have had our plates on a silver platter!

???: I would argue and say the opposite but this time you have a point, Charmy.

Charmy: Obviously Espio! The king would have had our butts in a whole world of trouble!

Vector: Both of you calm down! Especially you, Charmy! We’ll be ok since we found him!

Sonic: What’s wrong? Is someone looking for me?!

Vector: Well you see your highness-

Charmy: King Jules was scared when he couldn’t find you in your room or with Sir Tails!

Espio: He also wanted us to deliver a message when we found you. Ms. Rose requests your presence in the castle gardens.

Sonic: Is that so? Thank you for telling me, I’ll go meet with her right now!

Vector: Don’t think about it too much, your highness! It’s all in the name of ‘The Knights of Chaotix’!

*All three members pose cooly, as Sonic is holding back giggles. He has manners y’ know*

Sonic: *Clearing his throat* Very well then, I will leave you three to your duties.

Vector: Yep! Catch you around your royal highness!

*As Sonic is leaving, Vector and Espio sigh in relief as Charmy mutters “Now that I see it, that’s one thing Sonic picked up from the King. Both can be really intimidating sometimes’’. Sonic giggles softly at that, and continues to make his way over to the castle gardens*

Sonic, internally: Am I really intimidating? No way! It’s my pops who is way scarier than I look! Charmy doesn’t know what he’s talking about!

Sonic, internally: Amy told me that I should smile more or I’d get lines on my forehead, but what would she know about it? She’s not one to talk, hehe.

*Reaching the white gazebo, which roses of red and pink hues run down its creamy white pillars. Sonic enters it. The beautifully decorated spot where Amy is waiting for him, with two teacups on tiny plates. There is a servant who pulls out a majestic white and gold seat, as Sonic is seated in. Picking up his cup from the clear glass table, Amy begins to speak to him. His expression is that of a bit of disinterest, which Amy fails to see while sitting across from him*

Sonic: Is there any particular reason you wanted to talk with me, Amy?

Amy: Not really, I just wanted to see your cute face again! Also, I wanted to see what you’ve thought about the bridesmaid’s gowns! Maybe you’d see how much of a good eye I have for these things!

*She opens up a large binder on the table, the sheer size of it startling Sonic. Amy opens it up and starts flipping through various sheet protected pages until she finds what she’s looking for. She points to a specific dress, which turns out to be a well-designed dress*

Amy: Do you like it? I know, my choices are the best ones after all!

Sonic: Ehh, it looks pretty good! What would I know anyway, I’m not huge on fashion trends or styles.

Sonic: Go for it I guess. You don’t need my approval Amy, I’m sure they’ll look great on whoever you’re choosing for bridesmaids. 

Amy: You don’t see anything wrong with them? 

Sonic: No, why?

Amy: These dresses are very last season, and I don’t know if I should go for something more trendy for the wedding!

Sonic: Well, I think they look just fine! They pretty good looking formal dresses Amy-

Amy: *Cutting him off and raising her voice* Normal is the last thing I want for our wedding. It has to be extraordinary! All of Heaven is going to be watching us! 

Sonic, internally: Ok, this makes me even more nervous about the wedding! I’m not sure if I can handle all this pressure built on top of the fact that I don’t want to get married to Amy!

Sonic: Please calm down Amy, I didn’t know this is how you felt about the dresses!

Amy: Maybe if you were more in the castle these couple of days, I wouldn’t need to rely on solely what I thought to see what you thought about the things for the wedding! 

Amy: I wished you cared more about the wedding Sonic! It really feels like I need to do most things around here! 

Sonic: You have a point, I’m sorry about that Amy.

Amy: Are you really now? It feels like it’s not Sonic, and if you’re really sorry could you please just help out more? That’s what marriage is all about, isn’t it? The ability to compromise, and adapt?

Sonic: You’re right Amy, and I can see where you are coming from when you say that. 

Amy: I suppose there was all to say now right?

Sonic: …

Amy: I suppose our conversation ends here for today Sonic. I have a few other tasks that must be completed by the morning tomorrow, and I will be busy then. I’ll leave you with the binder containing all the other items that will be at our wedding. 

*She closes up the binder and leaves it with Sonic before standing up and leaving the gazebo without another word*

Sonic, internally: *Picks up the binder* I’ll take this with me when I go down to Mobius and show Metal. Maybe we can brainstorm some creative ways to stop this wedding.

*Sonic stands up from the table and leaves the gazebo in the opposite direction to Amy’s exit, as Amy watches him leave from around the corner*

Amy: You know what to do Knuckles.

Knuckles: Right away my lady. I will do as you asked. Tomorrow I will strike as ordered. 

Amy, internally: We will see where you’ve been going this entire time instead of being by my side Sonic!

Amy: I am ‘’The Iron Grip of the Rose’’ after all!

*As Sonic approaches his bedroom, he opens the door and closes it behind him. While laying down on his bed, he opens up the binder but soon closes it after sudden boredom before falling asleep*

Narrator: As such, Sonic returned the temporary state of rest known as ‘’sleep’’. Would he be dreaming of another reality or face his inner demons in his sleep? 

Narrator: Tangled in dreams, when will Sonic unravel their true meaning?

~End Act 3, Scene 1~


	6. Act 3, Scene 2

Narrator: Where we last left off, Amy gives Knuckles orders to do something to Sonic. Just then, the angelic hedgehog is confronted by her because of his lack of attention to their wedding. 

Narrator: Now today, Amy’s plan will go into action. What is her true goal….?

Knuckles: *Opens up the curtains to her room* My lady, it is morning already!

Amy: *Groans and rolls over in her bed* Already?! Ugh, I don’t want to get up yet!

Knuckles: My lady, you have some paperwork that must be completed by the afternoon, and the King wishes to talk to you for breakfast alongside Prince Sonic. 

Amy: Alright, alright! I’ll get up, only because Sonic is going to be there!

*Amy gets out of bed, and begins to get dressed while Knuckles leaves her room to retrieve papers for her* 

Amy: *In a happy sing-song voice* Today’s the day Sonic!~ We’re finally going to figure out where you’ve been sneaking off to this entire time!~

Amy, internally: I highly doubt Sonic is cheating on me however, he doesn’t seem to be flirting with different girls around the castle 

Amy, internally: It doesn’t seem that likely either that Sonic would be dating some mobian girl either, relationships with mobians or demons if forbidden after all! Breeding with one might even get you kicked out of Heaven!

*There is a knock on her door, as Amy responds with ‘’Come in’’*

Knuckles: My lady, are you ready? We must go now, the King is still waiting for you. 

Amy: Yes I am, let’s go.

*They both walk into the massive dining hall, where King Jules sits at the front of the table and Sonic sits to the left of him. Amy is seated to the right of the King and Knuckles remains by her side*

Amy: Good morning your highness. Good morning to you too my darling Sonic!

Sonic & Jules: Good morning to you too Ms. Rose.

Amy: Will you be busy later Sonic? Let’s meet in the garden for some afternoon tea if you’re not that busy then!

Sonic: *Taking a bite of his toast before clearing his throat* Yeah, just for a while!

Amy: Oh really? When would you be able to clear up some time for me? Or did you forget that we needed to learn compromise?

Sonic: Uh sure! Does two-thirty in the afternoon sound good to you?

Amy: That sounds wonderful! I’m so happy we get to be with each other more Sonic!

Sonic: Okay…

Amy, internally; Ugh, he always seems so awkward around me! Or is he too dumb to see the best maiden in all of Heaven right before his eyes?!

Amy, internally: No matter, Sonic will have to marry me either way! King Jules won’t let him run away, and I don’t plan to let him go either!~

Amy: So Sonic, did you take more looks at the binder that I lent you? Did you disagree or maybe want to add more of your own touch to the decorations?

Sonic: Mhm! I did, and I still say everything looks a-ok to me! I think they’ll look great Amy, you chose some pretty good stuff!

Sonic: And uh… I like the floral arrangements?

Amy: I did love the amazing combination of the finest lilies and white roses, so I am glad to hear that!

*They proceed to share some more words in their breakfast time before they all go their separate ways. Amy then rushes through her work quickly, in time for meeting with Sonic. She was always a busy woman, nothing too much for her to handle* 

Amy: Knuckles, do you have the carriage ready for me? I’m just about done with my work! 

Knuckles: Yes my lady, the coachmen are waiting outside for you. 

Amy: Good, I don’t want to spend another millisecond here! 

*As they are walking down the hall, someone is running down the hallway behind them. Knuckles turns back, and sees an angry-looking soldier being chased down by two other soldiers* 

Soldier #1: HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?! 

Soldier #2: Get back here! You’re making a big mistake! 

Soldier #3: Dude stop! We’re begging you! 

Soldier #1: NOT UNTIL I PUNCH HER AT LEAST ONCE! 

*Within a few moments, Soldier #1 punches Amy square in the face. Amy flinches in pain, as Knuckles holds the guy to the wall* 

Knuckles: Did you know what you just did?! Hitting my lady is unacceptable! Why I outta...

Amy: I am fine Knuckles! Put him down…

Knuckles: M-my lady! This common soldier has no right to hit you! Please, allow me to take care of this! 

Amy: I said to put him down, and that’s an order!! 

*Knuckles grunts angrily, as he drops Soldier #1 onto the ground* 

Soldier #1: You’re not going to send your lapdog to finish me off? 

Amy: Knuckles has no need to raise his hand in this, neither do I. I have no time to waste on insolent bugs like you, my darling is waiting for me. 

Soldier #1: Keep talking witch! I still won’t forgive what you said to me! 

Amy: What? The fact that I said your bed was made so poorly it could have made an onion cry? Or maybe how I mentioned that your failure may cause you to be moved down the ranks? 

Soldier #1: Grr…!!! 

Amy: We are leaving Knuckles, I have nothing to do with these plebeians anymore. 

*As they are both walking away, Amy stops without turning her back* 

Amy: You two that tried to hold him back, I don’t blame you. However, do not expect me to forgive so easily next time.

*Any continues walking alongside Knuckles, as they reach the outside of the military base. There, Amy enters the carriage as Knuckles sits on the opposite side to her* 

Knuckles: My lady, why did you spare that insolent soldier? 

Amy: Do not get it twisted Knuckles, he will receive punishment. Not now, however, there is a time and place for everything. 

Knuckles: ...I suppose I understand then

Amy: You too, will relieve punishment for failing to protect me earlier. However, I am willing to give you some leniency if you complete the task I assigned you yesterday, successfully of course. 

Knuckles: *his pained expression changed to that one of less worried* Of course, my lady.

*A few hours later by the garden gazebo, Sonic and Amy are sharing tea together* 

Sonic: So Amy, what is your field? My father speaks highly of your work, and even boasts that perhaps you may surpass your father’s work! 

Amy: When my father retired from the position of commander, I took over his role and began to direct and observe from there. 

Amy: I do make sure my men fall in line, and dare I say our battalion is much more superior to that of the demon factions. Now that I am in charge, I will do everything I can to protect the ones I love. 

Sonic: Woah, that’s pretty cool! If I may, when did you begin commanding Amy? 

Amy: I began my training when I was eight and became commander by the time I was fifteen. I’ve been doing my best ever since. 

Sonic: That’s where you first met Sir Knuckles then I suppose? 

Amy: Not entirely…

Knuckles: May I tell him, my lady? 

Amy: Yes, go on ahead. *She pours herself another cup of tea while Knuckles talks* 

Knuckles: You see, I first met my lady when I was still a young boy. I was living on Angel Island, somewhere far away with my family. I lost them during one of the battles between the angel faction against the demon faction.

Knuckles: My lady found me buried under rubble while she was still in-training for rescue operations and took me in. If it wasn’t for her, I highly doubt I would have been alive. 

Knuckles: I’ve chosen to serve Ms. Rose to repay her for the kindness and hospitality she showed me, while I was in the hospital with broken bones and ribs. 

Sonic: Are you feeling ok, Knuckles? I’m sorry to hear what happened to your family. My sincerest condolences.

Knuckles: I am fine, your highness. As long as I am with my lady, I will surpass even death itself to reunite with her. 

Sonic: *Taking another gulp of his tea* Amy, do you have any relatives? 

Amy: Both of my parents passed away, you could say that Knuckles is the only one left alive who can carry on the name of Amy Rose.

Knuckles: I-I am honored to hear that my lady! 

Amy: I have full faith that Knuckles will serve our child as well Sonic! 

Sonic: *His golden eyes shifting away for a second* I mean if you say so… 

Amy: I can’t wait until we are married, Sonic! There is only a month left until we are pronounced as man and wife!~ 

Amy: It’ll be a blessed day, and the new era of rulers watching over Heaven! 

Amy, internally: Beginning of a new era of the tyranny of none other than me, Amy Rose! 

Amy: Sonic, can I expect you to take up your kingly duties properly by the time we are wed? 

Sonic: My kingly duties? Right! I still remember that my coronation ceremony is the same day as the wedding! 

Amy: Our love will be broadcasted throughout all of Heaven! Spending the rest of my life with you, it all seems like such a beautiful dream! 

Sonic: Wow, you sure are excited aren’t ya’? 

Amy: Of course! I’ve spent the last few years of my life waiting to meet you Sonic! 

Amy, internally: Not really, I was too busy training to take up my father’s position to care about anyone else! I only cared when King Jules came over to the base and told me to pack my things and head to the royal palace. I knew it was time to get married to Sonic, and King Jules would be freed from his ‘contract’...

Sonic: Oh, would you look at the time? It’s getting really late Amy! I’m sorry we couldn’t spend more time together, but I really have to go now! 

Sonic, internally: Finally! I get to leave his place and her! She’s getting way too hyped over the whole marriage! Just what is she planning…? 

Amy: Aww, I was hoping we could go have dinner together! 

Sonic: Sorry about that then! I have something to do that I promised would be done by this evening, but we can have tea again in the afternoon if you’d like! 

Amy: ...Of course. Does three work for you? 

Sonic: Yep! Gotta go, Amy, catch you around! 

*As Sonic leaves the gazebo, Amy smiles insanely as Knuckles is somewhat startled at her reaction. He quickly turns his head away and leaves the gazebo as well. Amy stands up from the table after a few minutes and heads back to her room. Upon opening the door, she lays down on her bed and begins to laugh maniacally*

Amy: Knuckles is going to find everything about you Sonic! When he reports back to me, I will use that information to my advantage and control you too! You’ll truly be alone, not even your sweet ole’ father will be able to do anything! Not unless he wants the entire heavens to learn the real reason behind that incident 3,000 years ago!

Amy: I saw it all unfold before my eyes, while my father was still commander! How my father and King Jules… slaughtered Queen Aleena and her guards and blamed the demon faction for her untimely death! That’s why I truly came into power, as King Jules betrayed my father and had him killed as well! In order to cover up the entire incident, King Jules started the war on the demon faction and had me take over my father’s position as I had already been training!

Amy: King Jules started an entire war over the infidelity of his wife! How pathetic can one man be?! This is why I despise men, I hate them all! I exist to prove that a mere woman has what it tasks to rule over the heavens themselves! Queen Aleena never expected this outcome at all did she when King Jules found out?! 

Amy: But ah yes, my dream to become more powerful than my father became a reality soon after that...

Amy: Thank you father, for becoming a stepping stone in my quest for supreme authority!

*She laughs loudly inside her room, as we then go to Sonic who is currently flying down to Mobius*

Sonic: Would you look at that? The last rays of the sun is starting to set, Metal must be heading for the garden soon…

Sonic: I still have the binder too, I wonder what he’ll think cause’ I can’t see anything wrong with any of the fashion in this thing!

*As Sonic is flying too the garden, beneath him and being covered by the trees is a gliding Knuckles*

Sonic: I see it! Up ahead, it’s one of my favorite spots on Mobius! *Flying even faster to the glass dome, Knuckles is beginning to have trouble keeping up with Sonic*

Sonic: Timing my descent, and… now!

*He lands perfectly in front of the entrance to the garden, as he opens the large glass doors leading inside of it*

Knuckles: *Is hiding behind some trees, and is watching Sonic going inside* Is this where he’d rather be instead of with my lady?! Is he meeting up with some chick here!?

Knuckles: My sweet, beautiful lady I won’t allow Sonic to get married to you! I love you far too much my lady, and he clearly doesn’t care for you!

Knuckles: That’s right, the true reason I began to serve her…

Knuckles: My lady, I understand why you’d have to go through with the marriage but what if you end up really falling for Sonic? What then? I’d lose you forever…

*He wipes away some tears as he turns his head down to reach for his handkerchief that he dropped*

*As Knuckles is looking away from the doors, sudden nightfall darkens the area as Metal arrives in front of the garden. Flames on the lights outside share the same navy-black hue as he enters the inside of the garden. As soon as Metal closes the doors, the flames return to their natural red-orange glow*

Knuckles: *Wiping away his tears* What was that?! Who just entered the garden?! Did Sonic just leave?!

*Knuckles quickly runs into the garden, as the crystal clear doors close silently once more*

Sonic: My, the stars look lovely this evening again… like small jewels against the blanket of darkness

Metal: ‘’Everything must learn to co-exist, for light and darkness may not overpower one another. Both Angels and Demons need the equal balance of silent solitude of black and the calm soothing rays of white’’, wouldn’t you agree Sonic?

Sonic: Metal! I didn’t see ya’ there!

Sonic: So, sit down and tell me all about your day!

Metal: You go first, you seem to be in a happier mood when you disperse all your thought from that blue spiky head of yours. 

Sonic: You sure? Your stories are usually funny ones and I get to see you laugh and smile too y’ know? Besides ever heard of the phrase, ‘’wear a smile, you’re never fully dressed without one’’?

Sonic: If you insist though, here take a look at this *He hands Metal the binder Amy lent him the day before, as the robot opens it and begins to skim slowly through the pages*

Metal: *Still looking at the binder* This is all… wedding decorations? There’s even a rough estimate for how much hiring musicians and the cake will be! These are very high numbers, and you’d probably have to pay tips and other small services as well for a successful wedding...

Sonic: Yeah, that’s what I initially thought too. Amy chose pretty high-class stuff, and if I’m honest I’ve always preferred the good ole’ small ceremonies. 

Sonic: You know the type, the only close friends n’ relatives one? I’ve never done well with crowds before, so I’d rather not have a bazillion people show up at my wedding.

Sonic: So what do you think about her choices? Me apparently finding nothing with them was a huge problem for her.

Metal: I really see nothing wrong with these designs or choice in decorations either. They would look lovely at any venue, and I’m impressed she got everything down to who will be busboy!

Sonic: She seemed extra excited about the whole thing, it’s actually kinda creepy since that’s all she could ever talk about. She literally marrying someone who she only met one month ago!

Metal: Sonic, out of curiosity what did you think was the most off-putting thing about her?

Sonic: The way she talks to me like I’m a child! She really seems to be coddling me half to death and what I think is the weirdest thing is how close she seems to my father. My father isn’t even that close to me, and yet Amy is always wanting to talk about weird affairs with him.

Sonic: I have no idea what they talk about, and it’s freaking me out

Metal: Have you ever considered the possibility that she’s using you?

Sonic; I thought about it maybe once, why do you say that Metal?

Metal: As I was flipping through more of the pages this fell out of one of them. It appears to be a handful of checks, and they are all under your name.

Sonic: What?! *Metal hands him them, as Sonic begins to shuffle through the very highly expensed checks. Many of them have his forged signature on them, which disturbs Sonic even further*

Sonic: How did she get ahold of my writing? I’ve never written any letter to her and we meet strictly in person!

Metal: Someone close to her might be the one responsible for this, or even Amy herself may have snooped around in your room or something like that.

Sonic: So… Amy was using me? For what?! 

Metal: Power, another suspicious marker of who you’re being forced into marrying.

Sonic: *Is handed the binder back, as Metal points to a hidden notepad sheet in the back of one of the pages* Wait… is this some kind of rant in physical form?

Note: ‘’I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE, I’M AT MY LIMIT. IF SONIC DOES NOT VOLUNTARILY STEP DOWN FROM THE THRONE I WILL KILL HIM WITH MY OWN HANDS’’

Sonic: My father has to know about this! He has to see that Amy is using me to take over the throne!

Metal: You should be careful Sonic, he may be working alongside her.

Sonic: Man, I’m so happy I’ve met you Metal! You’re a real lifesaver! *he hugs Metal, which makes the robot blush*

Metal: I-I mean, you shouldn’t be marrying someone like that! You should be marrying someone you love and trust, someone who is willing to go the extra mile for you and help you when you need it!

Sonic: When did you become the romance guy? You sound kinda corny, but hey I see where you are coming from.

Metal: Well y-yes! I’ve studied relationships in my youth through books but I’ve never actually had one, and um- I’ve n-never really had a partner that I choose out of pure feeling and not because I’m afraid of dying alone-

Sonic, interrupting him: Hey why are you rambling? It’s cool y’ know bud? Some people just haven’t had good company with others before, and that’s alright. Some people need time to enter other’s boundaries, unlike Ms. I-need-to-get-married-to-you-or-I-won’t-be-powerful!

Sonic: You feel like the first person I can actually get close to Metal. You understand my boundaries, needs and you give some pretty damn good insight. Thank you.

Metal: *temporarily speechless* Well, your words are often very comforting, and you understand my humor, and even when I don’t understand certain social cues or structures in angel culture you take time to explain it to me. In exchange, I tell you all about demon culture and we both get to know better about where the other is from. 

Metal: Even while being a robot, it takes me time to understand certain things and you’ve been helping me. I should be the one saying thank you.

Sonic: Aww, I made you all sappy Metal! 

Metal: You’re one to talk Sonic! Look at how your golden eyes get bigger with happiness every time I say something sappy!

Sonic, blushing: Huh?! What are you talking about?!

Metal: By analyzing your behavior around me, I am able to determine that your voice raises in pitch slightly whenever you talk to me. Your pupils dilate whenever you look at me, you play with your hair, and your head tilts whenever I talk to you-

Sonic, who’s face is beet red now: Ahh!! Shut up shut up shut up!!!

Metal: Or did you not realize that your head is in my chest right now and that you’re still hugging me?

Sonic: I said stop talking! You’re making me so embarrassed!

Metal; *chuckles softly* Sure, fine!

Sonic: *Sighs heavily in relief*

Metal: I forgot to mention that you touch my arm subtly. I notice that you know, it’s actually kind of cute.

Sonic: I thought you said you were gonna stop talking!

*They both laugh at that, as Sonic can feel their wings touching one another. It doesn’t bother or faze the both of them, however, as they share another hug under the moonlight*

Metal: Sonic, can I ask you something?

Sonic: What’s up Metal?

Metal: Are you willing to run away if your father does nothing about the wedding?

Sonic: I haven’t really thought about it much, but I think I would. Although I can’t leave Heaven ort I’d have to leave Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla all behind. I promised myself I couldn’t let them go, they mean a lot to me.

Metal: If you ever need a place to escape to, I’ll always be here in the garden waiting for you. You should come to the garden on your birthday if you can, I’ve decided on what to give you on your birthday! 

Sonic: Yeah, that’s nice... Thanks, Metal… *he yawns tiredly*

Metal: Didn’t get enough sleep last night?

Sonic: Not really, I’ve been having some weird nightmares lately.

Metal: It’s fine, you can sleep on me.

Sonic: *yawning* really? You sure are a sweet guy Metal! *yawning again* don’t mind if I do…

*Metal lets Sonic lean on him as he sleeps, as he smiles. Using his wings, he embraces Sonic with them. Metal looks up to the starry night sky and closes his eyes*

Metal, internally: Is this the peace I was looking for so long ago? It seems only yesterday I wished for relaxation…

*Knuckles had seen enough and leaves the gardens. He flies at top speeds back to heaven and reaches Amy’s room. She is still up and waiting for him, as he rushes in*

Knuckles: My lady! I think I have just uncovered Sonic’s secret! 

Amy: What is it Knuckles?! Spit it out! 

Knuckles: …In a garden down on Mobius, he’s meeting with the demon king’s son! 

~End Act 3, Scene 2~


	7. Act 4, Scene 1

Narrator: Where we last left off, Knuckles uncovered Sonic’s secret as to where he truly was. How will this affect everything? 

Knuckles: I swear to you I speak the truth, my lady! 

Amy: …HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! 

Amy: That can’t be! He knows that is such a taboo matter! Anyone found associating with the demon faction would be risking permanent jail time for treason! 

Amy: There’s just no way! I don’t believe it…! 

Knuckles: I know what I saw my lady. There’s no denying it, Sonic was associating in a friendly matter with the demon king’s son! 

Knuckles: What do we do now my lady? 

Amy: I don’t know… I really do not know at all…

Amy: I need some time to just process this, just how in the world this all happened! Why now?

Amy: I need some time alone Knuckles, please leave my room. 

*Knuckles nods, as he leaves the room* 

Amy: SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! *she throws one pillow hard at the wall* 

Amy, internally: I’ll need to decide on what to do by tomorrow, Sonic’s birthday/coronation is the day after and our wedding right after then! 

Amy: Right, I need to cool my head and think…

*By the next morning, Sonic had already returned to the castle and had just finished breakfast. He’s currently in his room, and is just laying down on his bed* 

Sonic, internally: Yesterday night, I hugged Metal and even fell asleep in his arms! My heart still beats so quickly remembering it!

*He rolls over in bed, giggling to himself before hugging a pillow and sighing*

Sonic: He said he even had something meant for me on my birthday, I wonder what it would be…

Sonic: I guess I’ll have to find a way to sneak out for my birthday! Although it’ll be hard to do since my coronation is right after, and I’d take the throne…

Sonic: I’d also have to get my sleep for the wedding that day after… I can’t go through with it though. I need to tell my father everything! I’ll talk with him in private by tonight!

Sonic: For now, I will try and act like everything is alright until I can tell my father.

*He heads for the dining hall, as Amy is already there alongside his father. They are both eating, as Sonic feigns a smile and sits down across from Amy*

Sonic: Why the long weird silence? I’m here! 

Sonic: You guys are still excited about my birthday? It’s gonna be pretty fun wouldn’t be?

Amy: ...Oh um- yeah! It’ll be totally fun, I know it!

Jules: Of course we are excited Sonic, do not get the wrong idea. Your ascent to the throne will be another thing I am looking forward too as well.

Sonic: Well I’m glad to hear that you are excited dad! Can we talk more about my coronation later together? 

Jules: Of course my son. I can with you later in your room if you if that is ok with you

Sonic: No, that’s great! There’s a couple of other private things I need to talk about with you too!

Jules: Very well my son. I must go now, there are some duties I still must attend to. Good day to you both, Ms. Rose and my son.

*King Jules leaves the dining hall, as Sonic finishes up his breakfast. He still has a smile on his face, as he stands up from the table*

Sonic: I’m gonna head on out Amy! You have a good mornin’ now! *He leaves the dining hall quickly*

Amy, internally: Oh I’ll have a good day alright, and I’m gonna finally find the answer to my predicament!

*Amy soon promptly leaves the dining hall, as she heads back to her room where Knuckles is waiting for her. He has already cleaned up her room, and prepared her bags*

Knuckles: My lady, was the breakfast to your liking?

Amy: Remind me to fire the head chef when I come to power, anyways what’s on my list for today?

Knuckles: I’ll keep that in mind, my lady. Today you will be busy from twelve-thirty to one-fifty for mandatory inspections at the military base, and then you will talk with the other generals and commanders about new sightings of demons from three to six forty-five.

Amy: So I’ll come back to the palace around eight correct?

Knuckles: Yes. You will have an hour for lunch around two and dinner around eight-thirty.

Amy: *Sighs* Very well, let’s get this day going. The closer I get back to the castle the better. Sonic is planning on telling the king about my plans later, but if I remind the King who’s truly in charge first… 

Amy: Let’s go Knuckles. I haven’t gotten a single minute to waste! 

*She and Knuckles leave the room, and soon the castle. Sonic makes his way to Tails’ laboratory, in dire need for help should something go wrong*

Sonic: Tails? Are you in here little buddy?

Tails: Just a minute! I’m nearly done oiling the ‘Tornado’!

*The fox boy then shows up from underneath the aircraft, and sits up*

Tails: Good morning Sonic! How have you been? Something up?

Sonic: I’m not in a good situation buddy. We gotta talk, like right now!

Tails: Did something bad happen? Sit down Sonic, and did you make sure to lock the door behind you?

Sonic: Yeah, I did! 

Tails: Climb about the ‘Tornado’ the glass is too thick for anyone to hear us! 

*They both enter the plane, as Tails closes the hatch to it* 

Tails: Alright Sonic, we’re good now. What’s up? 

Sonic: Amy is using me in an attempt for power! She’s paying checks for the wedding in my name, and she wrote this note saying that if I didn’t voluntarily step down from the throne she’d kill me with her own hands. 

Sonic: I have evidence too, take a look at this! 

*He hands Tails the checks and binder, as the fox boy shuffled through them shocked. He hands them back to Sonic as he shakes his head* 

Tails: She was no good then huh? Are you planning on telling King Jules about this? He was the one who set up this whole marriage after all, but maybe he was under the impression that Amy was a good angel! 

Sonic: I’m planning on telling him later. Metal knows about this too, he was the one who noticed the strange things in the binder in the first place. 

Sonic: Tails, I need you to do me a favor if things go sour from here.

Tails: Whatever you need Sonic. I’ll always be here for you! 

Sonic: Metal said he was giving me something for my birthday, but I’m not sure if I can make it. If that does happen, could you go down to the garden on Mobius and get me what he wants to give me? 

Sonic: I’ll be seeing him again tonight as well, so hopefully we’ll find out what to do then.

Sonic: Another reason I want to see him again is that… well y’ know… I kinda maybe sorta… 

Tails: *Gasps* Ooh! Sonic has a crush on Metal!

Sonic: *blushing* B-butt out of it! 

Tails: You gonna confess to him? 

Sonic: I really want too, but I’m gonna risk getting Metal in more trouble. He's already in some deep stuff, like associating with an angel. Like, the son of the almighty-sky-king kinda thing we’re talking about here.

Sonic: I’m not sure yet, but I do want to tell him eventually. 

Tails: I guess I know where you’re coming from Sonic. Good luck telling him! 

Tails, internally: Ooh, piping hot tea between me and Sonic! Of course, I’m gonna keep my mouth shut about this he’s my best bud still! 

Sonic: Will you be able to do it Tails? 

Tails: I’ll give it my all Sonic! You deserve to be happy, and I’ll see it happen! 

Sonic: Thanks little bro, I’m so happy that you’re supporting me… you are such a great best friend Tails! 

Tails: It’s nothing Sonic. I will always be there for you no matter what! 

*Later that day, Sonic begins to think of a backup plan to escape his forced marriage. While thinking, he looks at the ceiling from his bed. The day goes back quickly as he occasionally stands up to pace back and forth* 

Sonic, internally: First I have to try and talk with my father. If that doesn’t work… then I’ll have no choice but to run away. 

Sonic, internally: Even if that means leaving Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla. I’ll have to apologize to them down the road from that point on! 

Sonic, internally: I wish I could just run away with Metal, but he’s going to be busy with ruling over the demon realm. 

Sonic: *sighing out loud* Alright pops, looks like we’re gonna have to stop this wedding after all! 

*There are a few knocks on his door, as the angelic hedgehog opens it. It’s his father* 

Jules: You said that you needed to talk with me about something Sonic? 

Sonic: Father. has Amy ever told you why she really wanted to marry me? 

Jules: I don’t believe so. Why? 

Sonic: Father, Amy has been deceiving you. She’s planning on taking the throne away from me, and is using my name to pay for the bills on the wedding! I don’t even know how she has access to my bank account! 

Sonic: Please take a look at this father, this is my evidence. 

*Jules begins to shuffle through the checks and the angrily written note. He hands them back to Sonic, looking shocked* 

Jules: Ms. Rose truly desired power above all else! She deserves shame for this! 

Sonic: Will you stop the wedding then father? 

Jules: Is this is what it’s all about? 

Sonic: I will not marry Amy Rose because you told me too! I have a good reason to not go through with it! 

Sonic: This can’t go any further, Father! Amy is insane! 

Jules: ...

Sonic: Please, stop this wedding father! 

Jules: *in a low voice* I’m sorry Sonic… 

Sonic: W-what?! Why won’t you stop the wedding?! 

Jules: You can ask for a divorce, but she will still take half of everything. 

Jules: I’m sorry Sonic, it’s a matter of principal-

*His words are cut off by Sonic slapping him* 

Sonic: Why…? Why would you choose this stupid wedding and Amy over your own son?! 

Sonic: This is madness! I’ve shown you proof that she’s not in her right mind, and I still have to marry this woman?! 

Sonic: I don’t know what she’s told you, or anything like that… but Amy is not the right person for me! 

Sonic: Marrying her would be a huge mistake, for me and the entirety of Heaven! 

Jules: …

Sonic: Is there something you’re not telling me, father?! Is Amy using you too?! 

Jules: *silently stands up and leaves the room* 

Sonic: *Throws a pillow at the now closed door and begins crying* She really was using you too dad… but what did she have against you that you’re still forcing me to marry her?

*He buries his face in his bed and begins to sob more harshly. King Jules is leaning against the door to Sonic’s room, and sighs heavily*

Jules: ….I’m sorry Sonic. I failed you as a father, king, and ally…

Amy: You did the right thing… your ‘highness’.

Jules: I never would have thought you’d continue to stoop even lower Ms. Rose.

Amy: Have I? You’ve gone lower than I ever would ‘sire’. 

Jules: Just don’t hurt Sonic anymore then you already have… please.

Jules: You’re about to get the power you want, please just spare my son from any more suffering.

Amy: No, I think you’ll know why he deserves to suffer soon enough

Jules: What on earth are you talking about…?

Amy: Did you know about Sonic’s association with the demon king’s son, Metal?

Jules: Sonic?! Talking with the enemy?! That cannot be! He knows that it is strictly forbidden to talk with demons and a high-ranking one at that!

Jules: How do you know about this Ms. Rose?!

Amy: Simple, when I noticed that Sonic began to avoid me and head down to Mobius more often so I assumed he was cheating on me. So, I had my bodyguard follow him there and to my surprise… Sonic was actually having more than friendly conversations with the demon king’s son. 

Amy: In another interesting development, Sonic was seen even holding hands with the enemy. I was sort of correct after all when I say that Sonic was cheating on me, but I never would have thought it was with another man.

Jules, in shock: I don’t believe it… I just thought he needed fresh air and there he was… having a secret affair with someone from the demon clan?

Jules: Did Knuckles know where exactly this occurred?

Amy: Yes your highness, in the dome garden facility on the east coast of Mobius. 

Jules: That’s also right near the borders between the Mobius and the gates to the underworld correct?

Amy: According to the maps I have, yes that would make it approximately one mile from the borderline.

Jules: I see. This is something I was not fully expecting at all, just today everything was going normally… I suppose today is just not my day. We might have to do something about the demon king’s son in the garden. We can not have him enter any other angel facilities either.

Jules: If what you are saying is true Ms. Rose and my son was having a secret affair behind our backs then I’ll have no choice but to punish Sonic. 

*Pulling out a key from his pocket, King Jules locks Sonic’s bedroom door*

Jules, internally: How could he do this?! I trusted you Sonic, to not do anything against the laws of this realm, but you’ve always been the rebellious type! My faith for you is already gone…

*King Jules walks away, as Amy leaves in the opposite direction to her room. Sonic falls to the ground in front of the door, his fingers falling on the door alongside him. His expression is of defeat, as he begins to cry alone in his room in total silence*

Sonic: So Knuckles followed me to the garden? He saw me and Metal… dammit! Of course, Amy would use that information to her advantage! Oh, emeralds… what am I going to do?

Sonic: They might even kill Metal at this rate… I-I have to try and get to him! If I can’t warn Metal, then all will be lost!

*His snow-white wings emerge proudly from his back, as Sonic kicks his window open. It’s already nighttime, as Sonic flies without a second thought into the night. While flying, some soldiers spot him and begin to launch nets at him. Sonic uses his impressive speed to dodge them until one in front of him entangles him. Sonic is sent flying down straight to Mobius’s oceans, as he tries to figure out a way to untangle himself*

Sonic: Not good, not good, not good!!

Sonic: My wings are stuck too, what am I gonna do?! The water is getting even closer now, and I’m near Mobius! C’mon Sonic, think!

Sonic: Here goes nothing! *Picking out one of his spiky quills, he uses it so slash the rope nets entangling his wings, as he uses his strength to continue trying to cut it all away*

*Sonic suddenly lands in the water, as he finishes cutting off the final piece of the net on his body. Using his now freed wings, he flies to the surface of the water*

Sonic: *Gasping for air and coughing* Didn’t exactly want to take a moonlight swim this late…

*There is a sudden spotlight that shines down on him, as he turns away his head and shields his face*

Sonic: What the-?!

Soldier: We’ve located the prince! Quickly, bring him back to the castle!

*There is another net that falls on top of him, as Sonic is then repealed up by three other soldiers*

Sonic: Hey let me go! Let me go godammit! 

*They all fly back to Heaven, as Sonic struggles to escape the net*

Sonic, internally: My spikes are all soggy, so I can’t use them now! Metal, please be ok!

*Meanwhile on the demon faction’s observatory deck…*

Metal: I had a bad feeling about why Sonic was so late, but I never knew this would have occurred! This is why! They were dragging him back to Heaven! 

Metal: I’ll have to remain alert tomorrow should Sonic need me to give him his present earlier, and if things should be going sourer. Although, I shouldn’t make him suffer any further. I’ve must have already caused Sonic to be in so much pain, why should I make him go through more of it? 

Metal: Even if we truly start a relationship, Amy will do all she can to keep Sonic by her side until she can dispose of him… and what then? Sonic might be outcasted from heaven, and where will he go then? I can’t bear to see Sonic cry, and I’ll be ascending to the throne myself soon as well… 

Metal: I’ll give him his birthday gift, and I’ll see what happens from there. I have one day to decide what I can properly do, and I’ll make up my mind then.

*He steps down from the observatory deck and returns to his chambers where he begins to think. Looking at the small black box on his desk, he wonders if Sonic would like what he got him. Laying down on his bed, he stares at the ceiling and sighs heavily*

Metal: Sonic… wait for me a little longer, please! I’m still figuring how I can confess to you!

Metal: ‘’Sonic, there’s something important I must tell you…!’’

Metal: Sounds too serious, what about… 

Metal: ‘’I love you’’?

Metal: Too straight forward! Ugh, confessions are so hard!

*We return to Sonic, who is currently locked away in the castle’s dungeon*

Sonic: I can’t believe my own father tossed me into the dungeon! I have to try and find another way to escape by tomorrow!

Sonic: *Yawning* Don’t take me already now sleep, I’m still so cold and wet…

*Out of pure exhaustion, Sonic falls asleep leaning on the cell wall*

*Sonic dreams of not being chained to his cell anymore, and flying into Metal’s arms. He gives him all the hugs and kisses to last the robot days, as he smiles and laughs happily. The world suddenly turns to complete emptiness, as Sonic can see Metal in the distance. He turns to him and says something which confuses him*

Sonic, in his dream: What did you say? I can’t hear you!

*Dream Metal then starts screaming nonsense at Sonic, who is totally confused and stunned. His words sound like complete gibberish and falling away from Sonic’s ears. Finally, Dream Metal says something that finally sounded comprehensible to Sonic. Dream Metal stops screaming before silently muttering, ‘’reenactment’’. Sonic looks confused at him before suddenly waking up*

Sonic: What the hell was that?! Man, not another weird dream! I’ve been having way too many of those lately… 

Sonic: Alright, it looks like I finally have more energy to figure out how to get out of here!

*Remembering that one of his arms is chained to the wall, Sonic begins to tug on it hoping it would come off*

Sonic: C’mon c’mon! Come off already!

*It begins to rattle violently, as Sonic takes a deep breath. As he does so, the chain finally snaps and his arm is free*

Sonic: I can’t reach behind my back though to get the lock off my wings! Shoot!

*Leaning against his cell, Sonic begins to think about ways he can try and pick the lock to his cell. Just then, King Jules shows up*

Jules: I’d never thought I’d see the day you were in the dungeon cell Sonic. How did you fall this far?

Sonic: You’re one to talk!

Jules: I have nothing more to say to you Sonic. Tomorrow you will be king, and then marry Ms. Rose. I will be back tomorrow for you, reflect upon your actions. 

Jules: About the demon king’s son… I’ve decided to not give him any mercy. Should his face show up again, we’d have to exterminate him upon sight. 

Sonic, his eyes widening at that: WAIT! We’re not done here, father! Father!

*King Jules leaves without turning around to acknowledge Sonic’s cries, as the teary-eyed hedgehog is left in complete solitude once more. Sonic punches the wall, as the small window slit on his door is pushed back*

Sonic: *His eyes moving from the padded walls and barred windows* Who’s there?!

Tails: Sonic! I heard what happened! Are you ok?! 

Sonic: Tails, we don’t have much time until my father kills Metal! I gotta find a way to bust out of here! If I don’t hurry when Metal shows up to the garden he’ll be killed!

Tails: That’s terrible! What can I do to help?!

Sonic: Can you bust me out tonight?! If we can get there before the soldiers do, then Metal will be able to get away safely!

Tails: Ok, will you be ready by sunset?

Sonic: I will! Thank you for helping me Tails!

Tails: Anything for a friend! Do you also need a change of clothes? You kinda smell like Mobius ocean and fish dude!

Sonic: I still reek? Oh wow, you’re right. Never mind!

Tails: *chuckles* Don’t worry, I’ll go get some for you! Jeez, dude! Whew, you stink! The good news that I also have a shower in my room!

Sonic: Tails, words can’t describe how happy I am that you came to my rescue. I owe so much once this is all over!

Tails: Don’t mention it. I’ll go and get everything ready for later. Hang on a little longer ok Sonic?

Sonic: You got it, buddy!

*Tails leaves, as Sonic sighs in relief and in pure happiness*

Sonic: Don’t worry Metal, I’m coming to save you!

*Later that day, Amy and Knuckles are having lunch when Amy spots Tails working on his plane in the courtyard*

Amy: Good day to you Sir Tails! What’s that you’re doing over there?

Tails: I’ve always been maintaining the ‘Tornado’. Just fixing some kinks and quirks, nothing too much!

Amy: Sir Tails, when you are done with that can you do something for me? It’s about the light system for the wedding and the sound as well. I’m afraid when the day comes they might be working! Could you take a quick look at them?

Tails: Uh- sure! Leave it to me! 

Amy: Thank you Sir Tails! You’re the best!

Tails, internally: Amy seems weirdly friendly today… is she happy because Sonic is locked away?

Tails, internally: No matter, I’ll just have to get whatever she wants to be done and prepare for busting Sonic out of his cell. I have to sneak out whatever clothes I can find of his and get them to him!

*Tails finishes his maintenance on his plane and brings it back to his workshop. Once inside his workshop, he takes the plane’s keys with him as he sneaks to Sonic’s room. The only thing he can find of his is the ceremonial outfit that he would wear the next day. Bringing that back to his workshop, the fox boy gets to work placing it on a mannequin and ironing it. Hiding it in the bathroom, he prepares Sonic a sandwich and goes back to the cell*

Tails: Psst! Sonic! Here, I got you some lunch!

Sonic: Oh great! Thanks, buddy! *Sonic takes the food and begins to eat it*

Tails: I’m already done on my end Sonic! Sunset is in three hours! Most of the guards will be in the dining hall for dinner in three hours as well, so once I get you back to my room we’d have a thirty-five-minute window to get you out of the castle and down to Mobius!

Sonic: Alright! Make sure you got something to break the lock on my wings too, Tails! 

Tails: I already have that covered! All we gotta do now is wait…

*Three hours later*

Dungeon Guard #1: Aww man is it dinner yet? I felt like I haven’t eaten in weeks!

Dungeon Guard #2: Yeah, it’s nearly time bub! Like in three minutes!

Dungeon Guard #1: Did you watch the game yesterday?

Dungeon Guard #2: What sport you talking ‘bout? You know I hate Waterpolo and Tennis!

Dungeon Guard #1: You like Soccer?

Dungeon Guard #2: Not really, I’m more of a Basketball-Baseball kinda guy.

Dungeon Guard #1: Oh so did you see the ‘’Heaven’s Road vs. Golden Boys’’ baseball game? I heard that their head pitcher takes supplements for a stronger arm!

Dungeon Guard #2: Yeah! Oh, it’s dinnertime already! Let’s get out of here, they are broadcasting the next game in the cafeteria!

*They both leave talking, as Tails sneaks in right after the guards leave*

Tails: Sonic! I’m back! Hurry, we gotta get out of here!

Sonic: Yeah, I set up my decoy too! Get me to Mobius, Tails!

*Sonic places his pillow on the floor curled up and with a blanket covering it, and Tails unlocks his cell door. Sonic’s turns around, as Tails removes the lock binding his wings together*

Tails: Alright Sonic, you’re ready to go!

*They both sneak out of the dark, dank dungeon and back to Tails’ workshop. Tails locks the door behind them as they enter along with a ‘’ do not disturb’’ sign*

Tails: Alright Sonic, go to the bathroom and get cleaned up! Your clothes are in there too, I gotta start up the plane so hop to it!

Sonic: *Gives him a hug* Thank you Tails! I’ll be out in a minute!

Tails: C’mon Sonic we have time for more hugs later! Metal is waiting for you y’ know!

Sonic: Right!

*He rushes into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. Changing out of his old clothes, he steps into the shower and begins to wash the stink of salty water off of him. He’s somewhat relieved to see that Tails has the same soap that he uses, for its smell made it popular in Heaven. After taking a quick shower, he finds that Tails snuck in the clothes he was supposed to wear the next day. Putting them on, he steps out of the bathroom feeling better*

Tails: You ready to go Sonic? We gotta go!

Sonic: *Climbing aboard the ‘Tornado’* I was born ready!

Tails: Then prepare for take-off! *There is a hatch that opens, as the plane builds up speed on the runway. Taking off, the fly all the way out of Heaven and head straight for Mobius*

*Making it past the puffy white clouds, they reach Mobius not long after. Landing perfectly in front of the garden dome, Tails turns off the engine. Just as he does, the last rays of light are gone and are replaced by the dark blanket of the night with bright stars*

Tails: I’ll stand guard Sonic! Go get em’!

Sonic: Right! Thank you Tails! 

*Sonic runs into the garden, not willing to wait any longer to see Metal. Spreading his wings, he uses them to gain him more momentum. Seeing the taller robot in the distance, he has an even bigger smile now*

Sonic: METAL! METAL! METAL!

Metal: *Turns around, just to catch the angelic hedgehog in his arms. He giggles softly* Woah there Sonic! You sure are pretty happy to see me today huh?

Sonic: *Nodding* Yeah, I waited all of yesterday and today to see you again! I missed you… like a lot y’ know?

Metal: Well, I’m very happy to see you again as well. I even brought your birthday present after seeing what happened yesterday. You were being dragged back to Heaven, so I figured this may have been the last time we would have met…

Sonic: No way! I’ve decided! If my father doesn’t let me marry you, then I’ll happily disown myself from the royal family!

Metal, blushing: You’d like to marry me?! I haven’t even gotten to confess to you yet- I mean!

Sonic: So you were gonna confess to me huh? 

Metal: Well I wanted it to be more romantic, but I guess the cat is out of the bag…

Soni, shaking his head: Alright! It’s great that you like me too Metal!

Sonic: We can talk more about the future later Metal, right now we really have to go! My father found about us and is planning to kill you! 

Metal: Seriously?! You run then Sonic, I’ll take whatever punishment your father bestows upon me! I’ve already made you suffer enough, and I don’t want to see you hurt yourself either over me!

Metal: I’m not even sure I’m worthy of your words, or even if the present I got you is enough! You have a lot more to live for Sonic! 

Sonic: Why are you saying that?! I love you dammit, and I wouldn’t dare let anyone else hurt you!

Metal: I can always be rebuilt, Sonic. If your father destroys my form, I can be made again and again. You, on the other hand; can’t be made up of scrap parts. Please run while you can!

*Metal hands Sonic a small black box*

Metal: Here’s something to remember me by, now go!

Sonic: What is it?! WHY ARE YOU READY TO DIE FOR ME?!

Sonic: *Opening the box and seeing the small rose gold necklace with a small emerald pendant* It’s so beautiful Metal… do you really want me to protect this then?

Metal; *Nodding* Yes. I bought it from a high-class jewelry maker in the underworld. This is for you Sonic, to always hold dear and make sure you never forget that I… love you.

Sonic: *Sobbing silently* Metal…

Metal: You’ve really changed my life so much since we’ve first met Sonic. I’m undoubtedly grateful for everything you’ve done, and I’d really do anything for you. I’ve never met someone so compassionate before, and I think that you re someone worth dying for.

Metal: If my death means that your father is satisfied and does not harm you, then I’m ok with that. Truthfully and honestly when I say that, really. Please...get out the garden Sonic, and let me handle this.

Metal: I’ll see you again, ok?

Sonic: DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!

Sonic: Why… couldn’t I save you like I wanted to?

Sonic: If you’re that ready to die for me Metal…

*Sonic leans in forwards and kisses Metal. His arms wrap around the robot’s body, as he pulls away blushing. His eyes are still teary but still, look content*

Sonic: You’d be wrong.

*Pushing Metal out of the way, the glass roof the garden breaks away as bits and pieces cut Sonic’s face. He grips his fists, as King Jules flies in alongside..*

Metal: *Getting up from the ground* FATHER?!

Robotnik: I suppose all the words that were supposed to be spoken are gone now huh?

Jules: There is no escape from this... Sonic!

~End Act 4, Scene 1~


	8. Act 4, Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have reached our final scene ladies and gentlemen!

Narrator: In our final scene ladies and gentlemen, Sonic and Metal are confronted by their fathers in their secret garden. Is this truly the end…?

Narrator: Pardon me, ladies and gentlemen. I need a moment.

Narrator: *Disappears from audience eye’s and the show begins normally soon after*

Jules: I can’t believe you escaped to come and talk with the demon king’s son Sonic! What kind of angel are you?!

Sonic: How did you find me?!

Jules: Simple, I went to the last place you were seen at! Now tell me why you dare to stay defy me!

Sonic: Why do you still want me to be bound by an ancient set of rules!? Metal and I were just being friends, regardless of whatever factions or politics were out there! We do care about each other! I truly saw Metal for who he was, not as an enemy or son of the demon king, but a friend!

Sonic: Please… don’t kill him! Metal doesn’t deserve to die!

Robotnik: You planned to kill my own son Jules? Ironically enough, I planned to kill YOUR son!

Robotnik: Metal, you were built to fight and conquer all… how were you able to overstep your very core programming this much?

Robotnik: We must return to the castle at once Metal. Something is clearly wrong with your systems, maybe a virus? Either way, you need an immediate physical and mechanical check-up.

Metal: I’ve just chosen to not accept my core mission anymore. I’ve found something with my new found emotions, and… I’ll decide for myself what I want to do!

Metal: I’ve been waiting so many long, cold, lonely years to finally be able to decide who I am, what I want to do, and choose for myself what’s acceptable and not!

Metal: I’m not your doll! I don’t need you to choose what I have to do, or who I can or not talk with! 

Metal: I beg of you father, don’t kill Sonic…

Jules: Both of you listen up and listen up well because I will only say this once! Who gives a crap about emotions?1 You two both have duties that must be carried out, your kingdoms need you!

Jules: Failure is not an option! What both of you are doing is immoral and disgusting! Cease this madness at once!

Jules: The two of you are disgustingly pathetic! Shame on you! 

Robotnik: I have something to address to both of you as well! Take the wax out of your ears and never forget this! 

Robotnik: You think that we old-timers have lost it, but you two are the ones who truly lost it! 

Robotnik: The reason we are so concerned with culture and politics is that you both are in the public eye! We care about how you two look, and if more people find about this your reputations will be destroyed! 

Robotnik: That's just how it is! There’s nothing even we can do about it, but you two can stop this now! Just leave this all behind, forget each other, and move on! 

Sonic: …Is that what this is all about?! How do we look to the public and politics? 

Sonic & Metal: *silence* 

Sonic & Metal: TO HELL WITH THAT! 

Sonic: You would really choose society and the threat of controversy over your son's happiness?! 

Sonic: I don’t care about what others think of me! I care about myself, and the people I love! Their words actually matter to me, not randoms who judge on first glance! 

Metal: Civilizations will rise and crumble eventually, why am I not permitted to spend that time with the one I love until then?! 

Jules: Get your head out of the clouds! What other people think of you will ALWAYS matter! 

Jules: Everyone will always judge you and serve your fate before even uttering a single word! 

Jules: That's just how things are Sonic, and they always will be! 

Metal: You’d be wrong Sir Jules! There are people out there who will accept you for who you are and get to know you! 

Jules: Shut up! Don’t butt in! 

*With a powerful white orb, he strikes Metal with it as the robot falls back* 

Sonic: Metal! *He runs by his side, as King Robotnik stands next to King Jules* 

Robotnik: Hey now, that wasn’t nice now was it Jules?! *In a fit of fury, Robotnik launches a dark orb from his hands as it strikes Sonic* 

Sonic: Stop it! Both of you! 

Jules: Not now Sonic! *He strikes him, as Sonic groans in pain* 

Metal: BOTH OF YOU! HE SAID THAT WAS ENOUGH! *His wings became sharp, as he stands defensively in front of Sonic* 

Metal: Is this the way we have to deal with this?! No wonder Sonic said he felt suffocated under the pressure! 

Metal: Sir Jules, Father! Please calm down! 

Jules: You have no right to talk, Metal! You’re just a pathetic imitation of a person! 

Robotnik: Well, your son has no right to be called an angel! 

*Both kings stop hurling insults at each other, and begin to throw more insults at Metal and Sonic* 

Jules: Both of you do not deserve to be throne worthy at all! 

Robotnik: You will be punished for your crimes! 

Sonic: Hey Metal? 

Metal: Is something wrong Sonic? 

Sonic, standing up: Hold my hand real quick? 

Metal: *Holds onto Sonic’s hand as he returns to his feet* What are you thinking? 

Sonic: Hang on tight Metal, and prepare your fists! We’re not going down without a fight! 

*Metal snickers and nods his head. Holding their hands together tightly, they’ve already made up their minds* 

Sonic: Now! *Both he and Metal begin to run towards both kings, screaming* 

Sonic & Metal: Take this! 

*While lunging at them, Robotnik and Jules position their hands in a triangular formation as a beam of light and dark energy emerge from their hands* 

Robotnik: As punishment for useless rebellion and treachery… 

Jules: You two will be condemned to the utmost extremity! 

*Both Sonic and Metal are struck by the blows, and fly backward. Underneath the same cherry tree where they first met, Metal struggles to move* 

Metal: Sonic…? Ugh, this wasn’t part of the plan was it-...! 

*Metal’s eyes widened as Sonic stands back up still, even with his wings bleeding and torn. There’s even a giant hole from the blast in his right wing* 

Sonic: I told you didn’t I? I would save you! 

Sonic: No one, and I mean no one… will ever get to say the same words you told me! 

Sonic: You said it! In the most confident and sure voice, I’ve ever heard! I didn’t get to say them back, but now I will! 

Sonic: I love you Metal! I love you! 

Sonic: So don’t die on me yet! I said it myself, remember?! We were gonna get married, and be happy forever! Hang in there Metal!

Jules: I’m impressed Metal could withstand that blow. My power alone is on par with Robotnik’s! 

Robotnik: It's too late, however for Sonic. Once an angel’s wing has been damaged, it can never be repaired. 

Robotnik: Especially never with the size of that, looks like I won’t have to miss next time… 

Sonic: Give it your best shot then! Don’t hold back! Please just spare Metal! 

Robotnik: Since you insisted…

Metal: SONIC! NOOOOOOO!!! 

*Sonic closes his eyes, and twinges in pain as the next blow takes a chunk of his left wing* 

Metal: *struggling to stand up* I won’t die either Sonic! Not until I can protect you! 

Metal: You’ve captured my mechanical heart in such a timeframe Sonic, you truly are the pinnacle of perfection! 

Metal: If you are going to take pieces of Sonic one by one… then kill me on the first shot! 

*Standing in front of Sonic, Jules strikes a massive hole in his chest with a mighty power beam* 

Metal: I was already willing to die for Sonic… and I’m a man of my word. 

Metal: It was nice...learning to love you Sonic. 

*Dropping to his knees, Sonic can see black wings falling as his eyes widen. Falling face flat in front of him, Sonic is frozen* 

Sonic: You...idiot…! 

Sonic: Metal… you didn’t need to die so soon! 

*Before Sonic can say another word, something hits his head which makes him fall back. Blood is dripping down his face, as he silently mutters, “fuck.. you”* 

Robotnik: Just like that, the end of our rebellious sons. 

Jules: We killed… our own sons!

Robotnik: Mine is made of titanium alloy, I'll be fine. 

Jules: Mine isn’t… oh, emeralds! What have I done?! 

Robotnik: Sorry for your loss. Anyways, I’ll be taking my leave now. You did place a curse on Sonic anyway, right? 

Jules: You did as well, I take it that it will activate sooner or later? 

Robotnik: Most likely. Good day to you, I already have a funeral to announce and will be busy. Try and not start any wars until then ok? 

Jules: *silently looking at the ground and not replying* 

Robotnik: *Spreading his wings while carrying Metal’s body* I’ve got work to do. Adios! *flying away, Jules approaches his son’s body* 

Jules: What will I tell Ms. Rose? She’ll be devastated… 

*Soon afterwards, Both factions are in complete chaos over the situation that was brought to light. Many have started infamous debates about whether or not Sonic and Metal desired their cruel fates, and riots broke out all over the underworld and Heaven* 

Amy: Sonic is dead… 

Knuckles: What now my lady? 

Amy: Everyone is mourning the loss of both of these men, and need someone to pin the blame on. It sure as hell won’t be me! 

Knuckles: Who are you planning on framing my lady? 

Amy: Tails, of course! He was at the crime scene too! Now, all we gotta do is talk to our poor mourning king and convince him it blame Tails for everything. 

Amy: I have to decide what I’ll do next… but not now. 

*Within a few hours, Tails is standing before a judge and jury. There are murmurs and whispers in the crowd staring at Tails. People look disgusted, and others look confused. Most of them, however, are mourning* 

Judge: In the case of assisting a traitor, conspiracy against the kingdom, and the death of Prince Sonic, how do you plead?

Tails: Not guilty. 

Tails: I can explain everything to you, your honor. 

*His golden eyes flash dangerously as he smiles* 

Tails: Before I start, I’d like to say that I always tell the truth in front of a judge. What you’re about to hear is 100% real. 

Tails: First, we have to go back to the beginning… 

~End of Act 4, Scene 2~ 

*Cue the closing curtains, and our sole audience member smiling. He seems pleased with what he saw, just as the popcorn ran out. Waling back onto the stage, the narrator's tired eyes look for any sign of approval. With a small clap, she smiles and falls onto the stage tiredly. He stands up and walks over to the stage and talks with the narrator*

???: I think you managed to pull off a fine production. You truly have chosen the best actors for this play, what a genius idea using the actual actors for the reenactment of their own origins. 

???: Are you listening to me? I'm going to get more popcorn for the next show, so for now...you should rest your eyes.

???: I expect more from you, so don't die on me yet you heard? You've got more work to do when you wake up.

???: I wonder what you'll think of next. Maybe this time, I can finally have a major role in your next 'story'...

Narrator: *weakly* As you command... you'll have your prime time soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the curtains have closed on our final scene, I suppose now is the time for the true story to be revealed...
> 
> Heh...
> 
> I've bled out, cried, sweated, masterpiece upon masterpiece...
> 
> What more do you need from me?
> 
> You already have everything I could have to offer... my soul poured out into every letter and syllable...
> 
> I know what you truly need.
> 
> You're looking for true entertainment, aren't you?
> 
> For this final piece, I offer up my very existence!
> 
> It will truly be the end of me...
> 
> The End of WeDemBoiz!


End file.
